First in God's Favor
by EldestOne
Summary: When Lady Lillian Evans learned that she was a widow, she promised herself she would never remarry. At the age of sixteen, she already possessed a strong will which put off most people. But when the King of England wishes for her to take a new husband...
1. Chapter 1

First in God's Favor

Summary:

When Lady Lillian Evans learned that she was a widow, she promised herself she would never remarry. At the age of sixteen, she already possessed a strong will which put off most people. But when the King of England wishes for her to take a new husband, fate seems to play against her. Her half-brother comes to her rescue and suggests she marry a friend who is none other than the great James Potter, the hardheaded Scottish warrior. At first Lily is at a loss of words by the uncaring attitude of her husband to be but soon falls under his spell in her attempt to save his soul.

**Author's note: Please note the absence of anything magical in this story. You will recognize some characters from **_**Harry Potter**_**, as you know they do not belong to me. **

Chapter I:

"Bishop, will you explain to us the hierarchy on Heaven and on Earth? Who is the first in God's favor?" the student asked.

"Is it not the apostles that stand first in the eyes of our Lord?" inquired the second student.

"No," replied the bishop. "It is the great archangel Gabriel, protector of women and children, who is above all."

"Then who comes next?" the first asked.

"Naturally, all the other angels," the bishop answered. "Then the apostles come in, with Peter at there lead, the prophets are next in line as are the miracle workers. And last but not least, we have the saints."

"Yes, that does make sense. But tell us bishop, who is the most important here on earth?"

"Man," he immediately replied. "The highest of them all is our dear Pope."

The students nodded their heads in agreement and only one, the eldest of the two, spoke up. "Next in God's love stand the cardinals and the priests."

"That is quite right." answered the bishop, pleased that his message was being understood.

"Who is next in importance?" the second student asked once more eager to get a response.

"Well, we have the leaders of the Church and the married and unmarried men who are of the same position as merchants and sheriffs." said the bishop.

"That makes much sense to me. Then what?"

"Well, let me see: all the animals here on earth come after, dog is the first since he is man's most loyal friend. We then have all that Mother Nature has given us, you know plants, herbs; basically everything that permits us to survive. Finally, there are the smallest creatures on the planet, the insects and such." replied the bishop sure of himself.

"That is all?" questioned the first student.

"Well, yes…"

"Bishop, you have forgotten the women. Where exactly are they in this list of beings nearest to God?"

"Women?" repeated the old man, eyes wide. "Why, my dear boy, women are at the end of the chain! They are the lowest of the low, even more so than the dull-witted oxen!"

"Bishop." the oldest asked.

"Yes Jeremy."

"Are you giving us God's hierarchy or the Church's?"

The bishop completely appalled by this blasphemy cried. "They are both the same aren't they?" As always, men believed that God's will corresponded to that of the Church's and did not think to question it. The society's beliefs were dictated by ignorant men who sought to fill their pockets with what didn't belong to them and who tricked and schemed against all.

Some women knew better than to take the words of the Church seriously while others just lingered in the darkness unnoticed by all. This is a story about one who broke out of that awful habit, one who spoke up and wished to better her life. Untamed as she was only one could ever hope to keep her in check. She is one of the _First in God's Favor_.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Lady Lillian sat on one the cold benches of the little chapel set up at the back of her so called home, she wondered if her situation would ever get any better. That monster of a husband of hers had gone to war with the rest of the men from England and had left strict orders not to let her wonder off on her own. It seemed that his trust in her had reduced to almost nothing ever since the visit of that old bishop who constantly preached about the inferiority of women. Lord did she hate that man! Bishop Bolton had sought to put her down every chance he got and managed to humiliate her constantly in public making her look like a complete fool. It was embarrassing but didn't compare to the beatings she'd get from her husband after.

His idea of teaching her a lesson was undoing his belt and hitting her as hard as possible until his arm got tired. It was painful and Lily often cried herself to sleep. When she was lucky he would just leave and spend the rest of the night with a common prostitute but he stayed most of the time. Baron Gruder was not the forgiving type and didn't accept no for an answer no matter how much pain she was in. He would play ruff with Lily, get her undressed and have his way with her throughout the night. Luckily, she never got pregnant and this seemed to bother Gruder even more since an heir was required for the survival of his name and honor.

Lily, although not much of a strong believer in what was said by the Church, had prayed after every encounter that she wouldn't be with child. For once, her prayers were answered and it gave her something to think about.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Falcon, her faithful steward and senior in charge since the Baron Gruder's hasty departure from England by order of the King, was given the responsibility of telling his mistress the god-awful news.

It was going to destroy her.

**AN:** **This story is essentially based on a book by Julie Garwood but I have also incorporated various scenes from different books. This first chapter is from J.G. Also note that the story will not be at all like the book **_**Saving Grace**_** and will have a very different ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

**Author's note: The intro is almost over and James will be appearing soon as will Sirius. **

_England 1204_

As Falcon entered the chapel and saw his Ladyship on the bench praying, he felt guilty for being the bearer of such bad news. He himself had been surprised when the messenger had arrived galloping to the front door of the mansion.

He silently approached the bench, preparing himself for what was to come. He'd known Lily for a short period of time but couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was so young and yet she had been threw so much already. Her husband had never given her the time of the day and so she lived her life in fear of what might happen if she showed her true self.

Falcon had had many conversations with his mistress and was surprised to see how smart she actually was. Even in her young years could she pinpoint the decay in the Church, but she seemed to be such a believer. Was it just a front she put on to keep the Baron off her back? He would think of this later for the news he bore would change everything.

As he made his way to the front of the little room, the priest jumped right in front of him before he could say a word.

"Father! Dear Lord, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Now Falcon, I know you are a sinner but must you say such blasphemy in my presence? Have you no respect whatsoever for the house of our Lord?" cried Father Macby.

"Please Father, I come bearing important news for the lady. If you would just…"

"Your news can wait young man. You should be ashamed of yourself! Coming here, like that, disturbing the peace. This is a place where the lost may be found, where they may confess their wrongs and be taken into God's bosom. Have you no respect?" Father Macby preached.

Falcon had long since given up on the Church and didn't bother to attend Sunday mass if he could avoid it. Father Macby had tried his hardest to make the young man see his point of view, preaching and saying that all it took was a willing confession, a few hail Mary's and a pardon to gain God's grace. Every time Falcon had accompanied Lily to the chapel, he would have to listen to the old man's complaining and it was starting to grow quite tiresome.

Macby shook his head. "You have a black soul, Falcon."

Falcon knew he was jesting with him but paid no attention to it. "There is another matter of more importance than my confession," he began. "I've just received word…"

The priest didn't let him finish. "Today is Good Friday! What could possibly be more important than that? You must get your priorities straight and confess your sins come Easter. With your attitude, you'd probably have to beg for God's forgiveness! It would be a proper start, do you not think so?"

Falcon tried to stay patient. "I gave you my apology Father but I see now that it is useless to gravel at your feet. You still haven't forgiven me."

"That I haven't."

The young man frowned. "Please try to understand, Father. I am the third steward here in less than a year and intend to keep my post. I was ordered not to let anyone into the keep, even Lady Lillian's brother, Sirius, was not to enter by order of Baron Gruder. If her ladyship hadn't intervened you'd probably be camped outside that wall, unless you gave up and returned home."

"I won't be going anywhere until the return of your Baron and you'd best take note of that. Why, if he hadn't left the Macfee lands under the care of those incompetent pigs he calls vassals, I wouldn't have even come here. They are causing havoc everywhere they go and are massacring anything they come by. The lands are completely destroyed and the people have fled towards the Potter clan. Do you know what this means? If they pledge loyalty to him and make him their lord, all hell will brake loose!"

Falcon, although not too familiar with the Scot's situation, was still caught up in the story. Time was of the essence and there wasn't much left.

"Are you implying that Potter might come to England?"

"I'm not implying," the priest countered. "I'm stating a fact. If Potter does come, you'd better start counting your blessings for you will need them. The Baron won't even know what hit him until Potter's blade is at his throat. And trust me, you do not want that on your conscience."

Falcon shook his head. "He wouldn't even get threw the doors, the guards would be right on him."

"Don't be so certain of yourself. The man is cunning and practically invincible! He is a true warrior, no one could ever match up to his skill. You don't want him here Falcon."

Falcon sighed. "None of that really matters now. I have held my breath too long and must now reveal my reasons for this visit."

"But of course boy, pray interrupt my speech so as to shut me up quicker," mumbled Macby

"You see Father, I have just been sent word. Baron Gruder is dead." he let out in a single breath as he watched the look of surprise appear on the priest's wrinkled face. "He fell during battle. He lost his footing and fell from a cliff, I'm certain there is more to this but not much has been said. I'm sure the King will give a more valid explanation than any I could ever come up with."

Macby gave a harsh gasp, then quickly made the sign of the cross. He bowed his head, readying himself for prayer. As he finished, his tone grew quieter. "Good Lord above. What is to become of Lady Lillian?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could help me and keep her calm as I tell her the news. She fears most priests and for good reason but I know she trusts you." Falcon urged.

"I have only known her for two short weeks, surely that is not enough to gain the confidence you speak of. And why does she distance herself from priests to begin with?" Macby questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Her confessor is Bishop Bolton…"

"You needn't say more," Macby frowned in disgust. "The Bishop's reputation is practically tarnished with his theories on life. A messenger from God, my anty! He couldn't tell his behind from his elbow even if he had a map to find them!" he stated with a sigh. "Poor lass, she doesn't deserve the pain of loosing her beloved. How long had they been married?"

"Three years at the most," Falcon added. "but the Baron was gone for six months!"

"Does she not have any family near here?" inquired Macby

"Only her brother. But Lord Sirius has enough troubles of his own and can't very well take care of Lady Lillian himself. He would have to send her back home to her parents and I fear the journey would weaken her."

"That does pose a problem, doesn't it?" said Macby, scratching his bald head in thought. "You must tell her at once, not too quickly though, you don't want the poor child to faint dead away.

Come, we shall surmount this obstacle together and pray for success."

The two strode up to the altar where Lady Lillian had been knelt for the past half-hour, head bowed and hands tight in said prayer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily saw the frightened look on her steward's face when he came rushing in and wondered what was the cause of his distress. She knew Falcon didn't enjoy the quietness of the church and was surprised by his appearance. He seemed to be in quite a hurry to get to her but was cut off by father Macby; the lecture would be long.

She kept her line of sight straight ahead and tried her hardest to make out the subject of conversation that was going on only a few feet away. She could vaguely hear the frustrated tone of Falcon. _"Father Macby must be giving him a hard time for having missed Sunday mass." _she thought while she fixed the small hole in-between the fine bricks of the altar. The crack was practically unnoticeable unless you were standing right in front of it and served as a perfect hiding place for the document.

This was her secret: a two page document written by the hand of her King, addressed to her husband. The darn thing shouldn't even have been in her possession but when she had read it's contents she couldn't believe her eyes. The pieces of parchment held the key to King John's demise and could be used against him in the situation the English and the Scottish clans found themselves in. These were dangerous times during which no one could be trusted and Lily had put herself in the middle of it all by keeping the document hidden. Not one person knew of it's existence, even Gruder thought he'd destroyed the letter but clearly it was not so.

Once again, she turned her head to the two men who were now walking towards her with a look of resignation drawn all over their faces. Lily raised from her kneeling position and took a step forward, meeting them halfway threw.

Falcon bowed as Father Macby placed himself beside Lily. "My lady. I hate to be the bearer of such terrible news but I no longer find myself capable of silence."

"Spit it out Falcon before sundown!" urged Macby.

"Falcon, what is it?"

"My lady, your husband, I am sad to say, is no longer with the living."

Both men waited for a reaction but got none. Not sure she had heard correctly, Falcon repeated.

"The Baron is dead Lady Lillian."

Still no reaction. Lily's face had taken on a deathly pale color but still she emitted no sound. Her hands had fallen to her sides and now formed two balls, her nails digging into her fair skin. She shook her head in disbelief, slowly backing away. "You lie. How can you tell me such falsities Falcon?"

Trying to soothe the poor girls mind, Father Macby placed a hand on her shoulder. "He tells the truth Lady Lillian, I assure you."

She could hold her tears back no longer and sank to the floor sobbing. The two men were at a loss of words, Lady Lillian had only been married for three years but what a bond she must have had with her husband to grieve so.

"Are you all right Lady Lillian?"

"I wish to be left to myself now. Please swear to me that what you say is true, that you are not jesting with me." she begged.

"It is as I have said, I promise."

Lily nodded in acquiesce. "I must pray."

They quietly left, deciding it would be best for her to be alone for a while. When they had gone Lily let out a loud cry, bowing down to the altar while repeating a mantra.

"Thank you God! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

**Author's note: As you know _Harry Potter_ characters aren't mine. Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text. **

_England 1205 (a year later)_

Lord Sirius Black paced around the room as he _patiently_ waited for his sister to enter. He couldn't understand why she had deemed it necessary to change from her former outfit when she'd found out he was coming.

You'd think that the pains of wearing a corset would change her mind; women could be so vain. He knew very well that Lillian wasn't like most women and that she only did it to please, but Good Lord did it get on his nerves. _"It doesn't take that long to change a stupid dress!"_

All this gallivanting and riches were characteristic of the society in which they lived in. Women were seen as mere toys meant to please men who were bored with their own pathetic lives. They were considered as objects essential for one night and were thrown away when something new came along.

Women were inferior by nature and men couldn't put it against them if they were dumb, it was their sex that dictated what they could and could not do. Of course, some did have a tad of knowledge but no logic or reason whatsoever. What was the point of knowing things if you couldn't even put them to good use? That was the big question of the century.

But women weren't the only ones to blame, of course not! You see, as soon as a girl showed any sign of intelligence, her parents would send her off to the convent. It was like a boarding school where girls learnt the ways of life. Cooking, dressing, sowing, speaking, reading, walking and, most important of all, how to obey one's husband were the daily courses. At a young age, women were sentenced to a life of strict rules and seclusion. How could they ever learn to live in society if they were being taught by those who isolated themselves from it?

The education offered to the "inferior sex" was, as you can see, very limited. Only those who were willing to learn in secret developed some sense and Lily was one of them. Sirius could bet that if Gruder had found out she could read and write he would have inflicted even more pain on her. Lily had only told her brother part of the story and had left out the late night visits, she didn't want him to get involved with her personal affairs.

Sirius was one of the few who actually believed that women were good for something other than reproduction. Long had he listened to Lily's thoughts on the way men were running things. Her opinion was that women were as capable as men, if not more and that someday, they would crack. As a widow, she knew what being submissive meant; Gruder had practically beaten the thought into her mind.

If what women were doing was wrong, men could only blame themselves because they had kept them in the dark their whole lives. Men wanted women to be stupid and yet they were so surprised when they actually did something stupid. What a contradiction!

Sirius sat down on one of the chairs set around the table just to get up again when the door to the parlor opened. Lily came speeding in wearing a well fitted green dress with flowery designs on it. She immediately jumped on Sirius, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he swung her, making a 360.

When she finally let go of her strong grip on him, Sirius led her towards the couch. They sat laughing for a while; Lily still hadn't grown out of that awful habit of pitching herself on her brother as a sort of greeting. She weighed a ton with that dress!

She seemed to be taking advantage of her time as an unmarried woman, but that wouldn't last long. Sirius hated to do this to her, she looked so happy without that old man telling her constantly what to do. He sighed and shook his head. "_God I feel like such a traitor."_

"It took you long enough to come and see me. Why did you make me wait so?" asked Lily, still smiling.

Sirius turned away from her and stared out the window. "_It would be winter soon in the Highlands," _he thought to himself.

"Sirius, what is going on? Do you wish to tell me something?" Lily prodded.

He laughed. She always could tell when something was wrong or maybe he was just bad at keeping secrets. His face became serious again, this is one that he would have to share.

"Lily, you have been a widow for about a year and…" he got up and went to stand by the window. "You are very beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, you remind every single time you come here," she replied a bit put off.

"Many men appreciate that in a woman. Most would kill to marry one so pretty." This was more a fact than a question, she noticed. Something was wrong but Lily would leave Sirius to his own thoughts; he'd never looked this calm before.

"Have you enough money to pay the fee to King John so you can stay unwed for another year?" He'd turned towards her and was now giving her this look of pity.

"No, but I was hoping you would…"

"Lily, I don't have enough savings left in my account to pay such a heavy sum."

"I don't understand." Her grin had now disappeared leaving her frowning as she looked to her brother, confusion written all over her face.

"Someone has asked for your hand in marriage."

"No! No, this… this can't be true. Who would ever…" she stuttered, "What did _you_ say?" she yelled, marching up to him.

"I didn't say anything. I couldn't, not in front of King John."

"King John? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's authorizing it, unless you find another suitor before the due date," Sirius replied crossing his arms behind his back.

"When?"

Sirius took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Two weeks."

He could se the anger boiling in Lily's eyes and thought that if looks could kill, he'd be lucky to survive.

"TWO WEEKS!" she shrieked, "What am I supposed to do, flirt with every single man until I find one who is less of a boar than all the others?"

She was out of control, flailing her arms about while striding across the room. _"Most unladylike,_" Sirius thought. He even caught a couple of swears. "_I wonder where she got that from. Certainly not from me," _he smirked.

Lily quit her tirade and came to a stop just a few centimeters away from her grinning brother.

"And what, may I ask is so funny?"

Sirius uncrossed his arms. "You're incorrigible."

He was making fun of her. He had the audacity to laugh at her when she was in need of his guidance.

"I see nothing amusing with my situation and wipe that ugly smile of your face, Sirius Black."

"Calm down Lily. We'll figure this out, you and I. We always do," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel his shirt dampening and new she was tearing up.

"All I've ever wanted since I was a little girl was to be loved. Why can't all men be like you Sirius?" He could barely make out what she was saying since her face was buried in his shirt. He hugged her harder, not wanting to ever let go.

"If every man were like me, you'd probably get bored. You know, we're not all that bad. And stop your crying, you're going to ruin my new top; wouldn't want that money going to waist."

"You always manage to make me happy Sirius, that's what I love about you." Those big green eyes were staring up at him with such praise and hope. _"She really is wonderful." _His hand was caressing her round face with such care as his eyes focused on her luscious pink lips. _"If I could just…"_

He inched his face closer and so did Lily. She felt like she was in a dream, who knew Sirius could be so gentlemanly and _romantic_?

Lily released herself from his grasp, her breath had caught in her throat and she felt faint. Sirius lowered his hand to his side and looked to the floor; it was embarrassing, he'd been so set on lifting her spirits that he had lost control. He mentally punched himself.

"Lily, I…"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who asked for my hand?" This came out in a frightened whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy."

As soon as this was said, Sirius ran to Lily's side: she'd fainted. He knew it would be too much for her to handle but the fact that her suitor was Malfoy made things even worse. He was as bad, if not worse, than Baron Gruder had been. They were both members of the inner circle at court and shared the same views on most subjects.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malfoy was a bad man and had committed many atrocities in the name of the King. He was most known for having killed his wife; Narcissa had been forced to marry the tyrant after her older sister Bellatrix had eloped with her lover. The poor girl had only just turned twelve when her parents had sent her off. Lucius had been respectable, at first, but had soon started to mistreat the child.

One day, Gruder invited them to dinner; Lucius had forced Narcissa into coming even though her condition did not permit it. As soon as she'd walked limping through the door, Lily knew that she'd been heavily beaten, the bruises were proof enough. Right away, both husbands had marched off to the study, Lily and Narcissa were left to themselves.

They did not speak, they didn't need to. There was nothing worth talking about and clearly the girl had been in pain, she didn't seem able to sit still for a minute. Lily knew that feeling, it's what would happen every time Gruder would spend the night in her room. Lily couldn't bear to look at Narcissa any longer. She'd been dishonored, humiliated, raped, her whole innocence had been taken away form her. She hadn't even reached puberty yet!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius had also felt sorry for Narcissa for he too had seen the extent of Lucius' barbarism; the man had broken both the girls legs because she'd refused to come down for supper! He'd ran up the stairs in a fit of rage and had said that if she didn't wish to go down, he'd drag her down. Instead, he pushed her causing her to tumble down the stairs and brake. She'd died a week later from her injuries and nothing had even been done.

Sirius refused to put his sister in the hands of that killer. He'd go to _him_ in the morning, he'd make _him_ an offer he couldn't refuse. The Laird owed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

**Author's note: As you know _Harry Potter_ characters aren't mine. Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text. **

_Two days later_

"How is Lady Lillian today? I hear she had quite a night on Friday." asked father Macby.

He and Ruth, Lily's most trustworthy maid, had decided, after the arrival of Lord Black, to take a walk as they did every now and then in the gardens. Since father Macby's stay, the two had gotten very close and shared many of the household secrets together, they also kept a close eye on Lily's health and whatnot.

"Oh, yes! Her dear brother decided to pay her a little visit and brought most disturbing news," Ruth replied, shaking her head in dismay. "He is always upsetting her ladyship. A brother should know better!" she cried, her face reddening with every word. Ruth and Sirius had never gotten along, they were always at each other's necks, throwing insults back and forth.

"Annoy you, does he? And what, pray tell, is this terrible news that Lord Black couldn't wait to tell his sister?" his tone was that of interest and was filled with such sarcasm and humor, it was hard to miss.

"She must remarry in a short period of time by order of the King himself." Ruth replied, all past thoughts erased from her mind. "He is a wicked man!" the words burst out of nowhere.

Macby was surprised by her anger and tried to calm her with his soothing voice. "Now, now, you mustn't speak badly about him, he is the king after all."

"No! Not him, even though he deserves the many rude things that are said behind his back." Ruth assured him. "Lucius Malfoy, her suitor."

Ruth wondered what Lily had done to deserve such a fate. When Sirius informed his sister that the King wished for her to marry, the news had been surprising but not unexpected. It was only until he told her who she'd have to spend the rest of her soon to be unhappy life with that Lily cracked.

The year she had spent on her own had changed her in such a way that nothing else ever had. For once she'd seemed liberated from the heavy weight that had for so long kept her at bay and Ruth was certain it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had the pleasure of grasping.

Lily's entire being had been filled with twists and turns that she had surprisingly managed to overcome, this had made her much stronger and she had quickly lost her naïveté. But after what Lord Black said the other day, Ruth knew that Lillian would never be left in peace; she would have to, once more, take another into her unwilling bed.

"Why him?" Ruth asked, to no one in particular. She remembered how Lily would sink back under the covers of her oversized bed as if to hide her tears from the rest of the world. When she questioned her in the matter, Lily simply replied she felt ashamed. It was not something that had been inflicted on her, on the contrary, she said her mother had encouraged her to do so, saying that it was normal and that every girl did the same.

Lily had no desire to be like the others and this made her even more frustrated with herself. She lived in a man's world and to them, crying was a weakness, it was intolerable.

Ruth often compared her mistress to men since she was so free spirited and opinionated, it was something she prized with her whole being. But this "quality" was not one to be appreciated by the rest of society, it was blasphemy. Surely her new husband would not approve of her lack of composure. Lucius Malfoy was a true demon and had had his eye on her even before she had married Gruder, it was quite enervating actually.

God knows, Ruth had tried her hardest to convince Lily to accept her brother's proposition but she had blatantly refused. This is why she and father Macby had decided to leave the house for a while, both knowing all too well that a subject of argument would soon arise.

Ruth turned back to the priest. "Lillian is so virtuous, she would never accept anything that would go against her own morals. Believe me I've tried. Why it was only this morning, she practically had a fit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Milady!" the old woman cried, stumbling towards the closet. "You are not even out of bed yet and your brother will be here soon to take you home." She came back holding a pink dress full of frills and placed it on the chair next to the night stand. Ruth then pulled Lily out of bed and started undressing her rapidly. _

"_A young lady such as yourself should know better than to linger about in her nightgown," Ruth stated as she poked and prodded the girl. "Oh! You're all bones, not one decent bit of fat on that little body of yours. I don't know what to do with you!" _

"_Ruth, you're pulling too hard…" Lily attempted to catch the woman's attention but she was too immersed in her ranting that she didn't even notice how hard she was yanking on the ties of the corset. By the time she was done, it was too late to change the width of the darn thing and Lily was having enough trouble keeping calm as it was. _

"_I still don't understand why you refused Lord Blacks offer, he gave you a fair choice in the matter but you just had to be stubborn and…" she was immediately cut off by her mistress' cold voice. _

"_I will not succumb to the laws of our dented society! We women should have a say in what happens to us, it is our right as citizens of England." _

_Ruth shook her head but said nothing to contradict her mistress' words, after all, her brother had already tried to make her see clearly but it hadn't had the effect she'd hoped._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You see. There is not a single thing I wouldn't do for her ladyship but," she sighed. "If she doesn't do what she has been ordered, there will be no safe way out for her."

"I think," father Macby paused, gathering his thoughts. "Maybe she knows more than what she lets out. The human mind is beautiful but is also a tricky mechanism and cannot be figured out in a mere second. Thoughts of those who have had many experiences are all jumbled up into one. Lady Lillian has been through a lot, she has seen things that a girl her age should never have to. But that is what makes her who she is: a very strong willed person. Do not underestimate her capacities."

"You are, of course, right father. I'd never looked at it that way." Ruth didn't really understand what Macby said, but it was to be expected of a maid.

They continued their walk for another twenty minutes but were interrupted by a scream coming from the parlor. They both ran to the window, fear written all over their faces, to witness the disaster that had occurred.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily was now very frustrated with her brother, his idea of a plan wasn't exactly what she had expected. "No! No, no, no, no, _no_. I refuse."

Sirius simply stood were he had been for the past five minutes or so while his sister ranted her way through the whole conversation.

"You told me, last night, that you would send me home to mother and father. Next thing you know, you're back here, with a marriage proposition? You are unbelievable!"

"I think you're overreacting a bit. Look, he is a good man, he will protect you from any harm. What more could you ask for?" Sirius was slowly losing his patience and that wasn't a good thing.

"I thought that you, of all people, would know what I am going through. You are my brother for God's sake!" she cried. "You actually expect me to marry my deceased husband's arch nemesis? And a Scot nonetheless!"

"_Now_ you have something against them? Since when do you share Gruder's low opinions of others…"

"DON'T!" Lily screamed. "Don't you ever compare me to that… that monster. That, Sirius Black, was the most harmful thing you could have ever said to me. You know… _you _know…"

Sirius simply nodded, not really knowing what he was getting himself into. He listened for more but realized that her intent was to make him see her way and that was all. She didn't intend to take another husband, that was clear to him. But there was no way out; either she married a man of her choice which she most definitely wouldn't or she stuck with Lucius assuring her downfall. He knew of someone that would take care of her but wasn't sure if he was the most ideal person for his little sister anymore.

"I will call a carriage for you at noon. Have your luggage ready by then." he spoke in a rather calm manner, kissed her forehead and left without another word.

Lily wanted to call him back but knew that it was useless, she had gone too far and Sirius wasn't in the best of moods anymore. She would have to wait until she got home, by then he would have burnt off all that steam.

_Hours later_

Ruth approached Lily's bedroom door, knocked and entered silently so as not to disturb her mistress. Lily was pacing around the room and had been doing so ever since her brother had left. She didn't seem like she was in a good mood and Ruth wasn't going to encourage her bad ways either.

"Milady, the carriage has arrived on schedule. Should I have your bags brought down?"

Lily came to a stop, noticing, for the first time, she wasn't alone. "Yes, have them set up. I will be right down." Ruth curtseyed and left.

Lily picked up what she could carry, descended the stairs and headed out the door, not too happy with herself. She didn't know why she felt so sad about leaving, she had wished for this day ever since she'd married. The house held so many bad memories, it was a blessing to get away.

She walked outside and around the carriage while noticing the weird looking man on the front seat. "Where is Sirius?" she asked, a bit worried. "Is he not coming?"

The coachman turned to her with a huge grin. "He has decided to meet you at your destination, m'lady." this was said with a heavy Scottish accent, very queer in those parts of England but Lily paid no mind and entered the coach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride to her parent's home was proving to be quite tiresome, Lily thought, as they continued their way. She had fallen asleep due to the long drive and the need to do something other than knit.

She suddenly had the urge to rip off the curtains and throw herself out the window but thought better of it. She tugged on the material and pushed it aside; she had always enjoyed the view of the country since it was so green and filled with life. But this didn't look like what she was used to.

She stuck her head further out the window and noticed that they weren't in the country at all but in the woods where it was dark and gloomy. She wasn't sure that the driver knew where he was going since it was usually Falcon who drove her around being the only trustworthy man she knew, besides her brother.

"Excuse me sir, where exactly are we? This road is not familiar to me." she asked catching the driver's attention.

The man eventually replied. "It's a shortcut, we'll get there. Don't ya worry lass." he'd stopped the carriage by now.

"What are you doing? We couldn't be there yet, we're still in the forest."

The man didn't answer, this scared Lily for she'd heard many stories of the creatures living in the forest and the many wrongdoers. They usually came out during the night and nightfall wasn't too far off. She wondered where the driver had gone and was reworded by the sound of hooves.

"_Bandits_." she thought. Her attempt at staying quiet and calm wasn't exactly working. "_There you go again, putting strange ideas into your head, Lily. All is well, just breath…"_

The carriage was moving, she could hear men's voices and tried not to scream; they were pushing it with the means to flip it over! Another shove came, Lily couldn't take it anymore, she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping she would catch someone's attention. The only thing that came was a hard hit on the head, then she blacked out.

When she finally woke up, Lily didn't have a clue where she was; her surroundings had changed completely and her head was pounding. Not only was she half dressed, but she sported bruises and dirt all over herself, not to mention the dry blood on her ripped dress.

"_Is that mine?" _She'd come close the losing her precious life and was thankful to have gotten away from those barbaric men known as the Scots. "_The driver, he…"_ Well actually, they didn't really consider themselves as such but were referred to as Highlanders.

Lily thought again. _"Am I their prisoner?"_

Her, Lady Lillian Evans, a young English woman of noble birth, had had the unfortunate chance of getting in the way of a raid between the English dragoons and the Highlanders, now that was the most insane thing she'd ever come up with.

She picked herself up off the ground and wondered towards the tent flap for she was presently in a large tent. She looked around, everything was really vague; she had no idea where she was being held captive and she wished to get out as fast as possible.

The tents were set in rectangular formation on a mountain top so that any approaching enemies would be spotted at once and any chances of escaping were slim to none. Two guards stood at each side of the site.

As she ran past the tents, she spotted men sitting around campfires. That was odd because they didn't seem to find her presence disturbing, on the contrary, they were constantly bowing their heads and smiling at her. She continued her way towards the only free area she could see.

Because she was concentrating on her destination, she barely paid any attention to what was going on in the courtyard. There were soldiers everywhere, but she didn't notice what they were doing. She just kept running across the yard and suddenly found herself in the middle of a sparring exercise.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back in the nick of time: a lance nearly sliced her down the middle. One of the soldiers let out a loud expletive and a halt to the training session was called.

Lily was horrified by her own behavior, such inattention was shameful. The soldier who had dropped the lance was flaming red and Lily wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed or furious.

The person standing behind her still had his hands on her shoulders and gently tugged her back. Lily turned to thank him for his quickness in coming to her aid. The soldiers were all staring at her now, some with smiles on their faces and others with frowns. That mixed reaction confused Lily, then her savior was standing in front of her, blocking her view.

His attention was centered on the soldier who had thrown the lance, he didn't say a word and just frowned. The poor lad bowed his head, the man then turned his attention and his scowl to Lily.

As she focused on his hazel eyes, her heart started pounding with her fear, she desperately tried to hold onto her composure. She wasn't about to let him know how frightened she was. Then again, maybe it was better if she let herself go, it would save her the disgrace.

And so, Lady Lillian Evans fainted in the laird's arms. The young man chuckled. "Pack your bags men, the lady is ready."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

**Author's note: As you know _Harry Potter_ characters aren't mine. Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. **

(_I've been in a French school my whole life so my English may be a bit rusty as compared to what it was before. Please forgive any bad use of the language.)_

When Lily woke up, she once more found her whereabouts unknown. The room she had been placed in was very plain and held no trinkets or knickknacks whatsoever. As she took in her surroundings, it also came to her attention that her clothes had been tampered with. She was no longer wearing that frightful- looking dress that she'd arrived in and was now clad in a rather dull gown.

Deciding that laying in bed all day wasn't the best thing to do, Lily pushed aside the bed covers and started searching for her shoes. They had also been replaced with funny- looking boots that were ankle high. She put them on without a care in the world and headed towards the door.

Once out of that dreadful room, she came upon a long staircase and quietly descended the steep steps. The house seemed vacant, not one servant girl was present, not even a guard of some sort.

As soon as she got to the bottom, she could vaguely hear two voices, one which she recognized for it was her brother's and the other not so familiar. She neared the door, not wanting to make a disturbance, she simply lay her head on the dark wood that separated her from the intense exchanging of words that was going on the other side.

From what she could make out, Sirius was arguing with someone, something about a proposal and whatnot. She didn't understand what they were so mad about and decided to stick around for a while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James was now beyond annoyed, he had warned Sirius about showing his face back in the Highlands but apparently the Englishman had thought better of it. The man just didn't know when to give up and was certain that his so called plan would work.

"I assure you that no one will ever know about this. The king would never think to look here in fear of causing another revolt. Don't you see? It's a perfect idea…" Sirius was having more than a hard time trying to convince the laird that this was the right course of action.

James Potter was a stubborn man, probably as stubborn as he was, if not more. He would not yield unless he found some profit in the exchange. Sirius intended on making him an offer he couldn't refuse, he was ,after all, a master in the art of persuasion. But this was proving to be quite a challenge and he knew that the Scot took those very seriously.

"That it may be, but what might I get out of this?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest as a sign of defense.

Sirius wasn't put off by this at all and chose his words very carefully. "You'd get a wife and a vast sum of money…"

James cut him off. "What good is an Englishwoman to me? There a many families from which I could chose a strong wife without a problem. But the coins do interest me, so go on," he urged, staring Sirius in the eyes, daring him to make a mistake in his favor.

"You are now living on English lands if I am not mistaken. You'd inherit them by wedlock, they'd be yours to do what you will."

James chuckled. "I already do, it would make no difference, just another burden in my lap."

Sirius shook his head in disagreement. "I can assure you it would. With Lillian at your side, no man of the English court would have claim to her deceased husband's property. You'd have no problems whatsoever and wouldn't have to worry about dragoons on the outskirts of the land."

James' smile grew wider. "They are no trouble at all, at least the men don't seem to think so. Those… soldiers, as you English like to call them, are excellent for target practice. The men are getting better at it every day."

Sirius didn't laugh at this even though, in a better situation, he would have found it funny. He simply sighed and looked a his feet, having nothing else to say, he couldn't bear to look into James' eyes. He felt ashamed, he wasn't used to begging for help, especially not from his greatest rival.

James became serious again. Sirius was unnaturally jittery and it was hard to miss for the man had great control of his emotions and let nothing show. But something else seemed to be bothering him and it had nothing to do with the numerous raids which were held on the frontiers of the Macfee land.

"What are you doing here Sirius? And don't tell me it's because you wish to repay me for that day I saved your sorry excuse for a life because you are the worst at deception."

Sirius looked up at him, he was confused as to what James was implying. "Whatever do you mean?"

James pushed off the wall which he'd been leaning on. "I thought I'd warned you about coming back here. You have deliberately disobeyed my orders and are now seeking aid?" he paused letting his words sink in. "I never thought you to be a coward. You are running away from your troubles…"

Sirius jumped up from his sitting position, ready for a fight. No one ever called him a coward and he wouldn't let it pass so easily, he may have been in distress but there was no excusing his "friend's" comment.

James smiled internally, he'd finally gotten a reaction from the man and was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"I thought I'd been damn specific Black, I told you not to come back here," he said trying to sound as angry as possible.

"Yes, you did tell me not to come back." Sirius agreed. "I remember."

"Do you also remember I told you I'd have to kill you if you ever set foot on my land again?"

Sirius nodded. "I've a strong memory for details Potter. I remember that threat."

"Is this not open defiance then?"

"You could conclude it is," Sirius answered with a negligent shrug.

James let out a long sigh. "Take off my plaid, Sirius."

His voice shook with fury, the man was really starting to get on his nerves. One minute he was as sad as an orphan then, before you knew it, he was jesting.

"Yes, it is your plaid," Sirius shouted to the barbarian. "But the land, Potter, well now, that belongs to my sister."

James' scowl intensified, he didn't like hearing the truth. Taking a step forward, he pulled his sword from its sheath at his side.

"Hell," Sirius muttered. "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?"

He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. He removed the plaid which he had draped around his shoulder and tossed it to the seething Scot.

"It was your brother-in-law who destroyed this holding and half the Macfee clan," James roared. This had started out as a mere way to relieve the tension between the two but had quickly backfired. "And I have suffered your presence long enough."

The two giants matched glares. "I would remind you that it is not I but Baron Gruder who ordered the massacre and who put those incompetent men in charge of this holding. The baron is dead and the land belongs to my sister. It's her land, like it or not."

Both furious warriors advanced upon each other like raging bulls and neither said another word for twenty minutes. The fight consumed every ounce of their strength and concentration.

"You're being damned inhospitable," Sirius panted. "We're going to be related, Potter."

It took a few minutes for his words to actually make any sense. James didn't let up his attack when he asked. "How can that be Black? Does your king agree with this statement?"

"He does." Sirius' voice was emphatic. "For some reason, he wants Lily out of England and you're the ticket out. The king keeps her under close guard; she has private quarters but is aloud no guests. She lives every day in constant fear, I want her away from England. Marrying you is my answer."

James' voice was low when he remarked. "So it was you who came up with this _clever_ plan."

"Yes," Sirius replied. "And just in time too. The king would have married her off to Lucius Malfoy if she hadn't been able to resist." he then grinned. "She asked for an annulment."

James' surprise was evident. "Why? Her husband is already dead."

"A clever stalling tactic," Sirius explained. "It takes at least four months to get a proper contract and a witness is needed; Gruder didn't die in England so it makes it all the more difficult, not to mention that his body wasn't found."

"Just out of curiosity, who was the witness?" James asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Sirius answered. "I cannot abide my sister being under his control. You were the lesser of two evils, I took a chance. I know you will treat her well, that is, if she will have you…"

James clasped his hands behind his back "I must consider this proposal of yours," he announced.

"There is also something you should know before making a decision… she is barren." Sirius said.

James simply shrugged. "That will not matter." he went on. " Is she at least appealing? From what I saw the other day, she looked a right witch."

"She is, when she isn't covered in dirt among other things." Sirius answered. "And keep that mutt away when you meet Lily."

His attention was turned towards James' giant wolfhound who'd been sitting quietly in a corner of the room. The beast was a fierce-looking thing with a thick coat of fur and dark colored eyes. The hound spotted Sirius and let out a low growl which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect.

James snapped a command in Gaelic and the animal got up and made it's way to his side.

"Hide the thing somewhere. Lily will take one good look at the both of you and run straight back to England."

James laughed. "Mark my words Sirius, I won't be denied. She will have me."

Sirius nodded. "Very well. I will inform her of the news when she wakes."

"You do that."

Little did they know, Lily had heard the whole thing. She'd stayed only halfway through but it was enough to make her stomach turn.

So, this was all Sirius' doing: the trip to the woods, the carriage. He'd done everything in his power to get her here and she'd fallen for it. As she made her way back to her room, she couldn't help but feel betrayed and scared at the same time. That man's look had really frightened her the other day, though she had to admit. _"He **is** handsome." _

Fifteen minutes after she'd settled back into the room, a maid came knocking on the door and announced her brother. Sirius came in with his head held high and a big smile on his face but Lily knew something was ailing him.

He came up to her, graced her with a light kiss on the hand and sat at her side on the bed. He said nothing and Lily didn't see the need to encourage him to talk for she didn't find his little scheme amusing at all.

When he'd finally gathered his wits, Sirius spoke barely above a whisper. "You are already aware of the plans that laird Potter and I have set up for you so there is no need for me to repeat myself." he stopped, giving Lily the time to get rid of her surprise.

She gulped. "I don't know what you mean."

Sirius gave her a look that proved he shouldn't be trifled with. "Do not play the innocent. I know you were eavesdropping, so we will leave it at that," he stood up and walked to the door without giving her a second glance. "Prepare yourself to meet you future companion and pray that he is more indulging than I."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A very shaken Lily stood next to her brother in the great hall of the Potter holding. Sirius was attempting, without success, to keep a straight face; he found his sister's nervousness very refreshing, to say the least.

"I won't have him, Sirius." Lily said in a harsh whisper. "You must be out of your mind if you think I would even consider becoming his wife."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Lillian," her brother countered. "Wait until we're closer. Your surely notice the kindness in his eyes."

She shook her head, Lily had no desire to look into the man's eyes again, those were what had scared her to begin with. Her hands were shaking so violently as she tried not to gape at the huge warrior and the monstrous-looking animal at his side.

They were nearing the front of the hall where James stood on the step leading to the throne room. He didn't look too pleased by the sight of her and she felt ill with the sight of him.

"You told me he was a gentle man with a soft voice and a quick smile. He isn't smiling now, is he, Sirius?" she felt so small as opposed to the giant in front of her, she almost wanted to cry.

"Now Lily…"

"You lied to me." she stated.

"I didn't lie to you," Sirius argued. "Potter saved my life twice during the battle for the holding against Gruder's men. Even though he refuses to acknowledge it, I do owe him. He is proud but a most honorable man and I was convinced this would be a sound union."

Lily didn't answer him, her gaze kept going back and forth between the warrior and his mutt. "He's a very big man, isn't he?" this was more of a statement than a question.

Sirius grabbed hold of her hand. "He is no bigger than I am. Besides, most women wish for a strong husband."

Lily continued to stare at James who seemed to be getting larger the closer she got.

She blurted out her opinion in an accusing voice. "He is handsome. It's a mark against him."

"You aren't making sense. I promise he will never hurt you."

Lily snorted. "I would never let him," panic, once more, took hold. "But, will he leave me alone?"

"Yes"

James was quickly getting bored, his bride was taking her time chatting with her brother and all the waiting was making him weary. However, as the siblings approached, his expression turned from a scowl to an internal grin. He hadn't asked Sirius for a description of the girl because it hadn't mattered before. The closer they came, the more it surprised James how small his bride actually was; she barely reached his shoulder.

It wasn't Lily's size that surprised James the most, but her unnatural beauty. She was dressed in the outfit he'd borrowed from one of the women in the village and seemed to be floating in it. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in curls and her almond-shaped eyes were a forest green. This was very rare in the Highlands, only a select few had those characteristics while the rest were dark-haired and had either blue or brown eyes. He had to admit Sirius was right, for once.

She was a bony lass and didn't seem to have any flaws. He also like the light sprinkle of freckles she had on the bridge of her nose. Her complexion was pure and her mouth was enough to make any saint lustful.

James took a quick glance at the people who had lined up to greet their new mistress. His soldiers were all in front while some of the women tried to sneak peeks at Lily from the back. The Potter clan looked quite happy and were all smiling as his bride walked by, whereas the Macfee men just glared as their women continued their whispering.

James simply shrugged, they would get used to the idea of an Englishwoman or he'd make them. Out of respect for him, they would accept this woman amongst them but would do nothing to make her feel welcome, that he knew.

Lily gave Sirius another disgruntled look as they stood in front of James who took a step forward. Of course, his wolfhound followed which made Lily's knees buckle together. She

was lucky if she didn't fall flat on her face she thought as she executed a perfect curtsy.

Her voice shook as she greeted the man. "Good day, Laird Potter." Lily stole a glance from her brother who wasn't being much help. He just stood there grinning like a simpleton.

When the laird asked her a question to which she remained silent, Sirius frowned at his sister's reaction. He then caught the look of panic in her eyes when she glanced up at him and understood. Lily was simply too nervous to think straight.

Sirius decided he didn't want an audience during this important meeting and asked. "Is there somewhere more private we could speak?"

James turned to him and ordered. "You, wait here. Your sister and I are going inside to talk, _alone,_" he grabbed Lily's arm and took off towards the throne room not even noticing her retreat when his animal had made a move forward.

Lily was looking ready to faint again. Sirius knew she needed a little time to get her courage back but couldn't think of a way to stall. He watched as his rival and "friend" practically dragged his sister out the door. What a couple they would make.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: **

**Author's note: As you know, _Harry Potter_ characters aren't mine. Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers.**

**(Sorry I didn't update sooner but exams are coming up and it may be a while before my next update.)**

Lilly couldn't help but gasp as she was being dragged away from her only source of protection. She wished to argue but the angry look on the warrior's face quickly made her rethink what she'd intended to do. The only thing stopping her from screaming like a child was her pride, she wouldn't make a fool out of herself in front of this barbarian.

Deciding that whining would get her nowhere, she sought to ease her nervousness by concentrating on something less scary-looking. She was highly disappointed; the room was just a big space filled with nothing but a wooden throne and two plaids on each side of it. Lily was definitely not impressed, she'd have to make changes if she was to live in the horrid place.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the laird had come to a stop until she walked right into him for she'd been running to catch up with his long strides the whole time. James let go of her hand and turned a weary look at her all the while crossing his arms on his chest as he'd so often done.

Lily simply stared wide-eyed at the giant towering over her, she couldn't find any words to excuse her little mishap. She took a slow step back so as to avoid the outburst which was soon to come.

James' brows quirked up with amusement, he'd have to go easy on this one: she was, in fact, terrified of him. But the low growl that came from his side made him think twice on that last statement. His pet was, at the moment, not in a good mood. James snapped a few words in Gaelic and the animal ceased it's grumbling . "You have nothing to fear. He won't attack unless I tell him to."

Though he'd meant it in an assuring way, James doubted that Lily would be calmed by his far from consoling words. _"Lord, she's weak."_

Lily knew he sensed her distress and retorted. "I am not afraid, of you or your beast."

Her quick tongue astonished James, maybe she was tougher than he thought. "Your expression deceives your words milady, for you eyes tell me all. You shiver with my every breath."

Lily shook her head. "'Tis the cold, sir, that makes me weary and pale. It is most unnatural for this time of year and I haven't the proper attire."

James had no idea what she was talking about, surely she'd been misinformed. "Unnatural, you say? Why is that?"

Lily rubbed her hands together to keep warm. "Why, winter has no place here. 'Tis not like in England, in fact, it seems almost worse. Sirius tells me I will get used to it, but I doubt I will."

Whenever that name was mentioned, it meant trouble. James had to keep himself from laughing at the white lie the Baron had had to tell to get his sister in the country. Sirius had specifically told him that his sister hated the cold and longed to get away from it. That was one wish that wouldn't come true; winter in the Highlands was far worse than anywhere in England and she would soon learn that.

Deciding not to spoil the fun he would have when his wife would witness the first fall of snow, he replied. "I will see to it that a warmer wardrobe be brought in for you…"

Lily immediately jumped up. "Oh! No, sir. I would not want to trouble you with such trivial matters. Besides, I can make my own clothes, all I'd need is the proper material."

James furrowed his brow. "My wife does not do servant's work," he clasped his hands behind his back and trooped around her. "There are certain rules you will have to follow while you are under my roof. First, and most important, you will do as you are told. Second, I will not have you running around like a madwoman, you stay where I tell you to and you will rest."

At this, Lily huffed in dismay. "Begging your pardon, sir, but following orders like a dog does not agree with me. And I trust you to believe me when I say, many have tried without success."

"Then you will have to make an effort, now won't you?" he continued on with his speech. "You will respect the rules of both the Macfee and the Potter clans and will not question their traditions. You will wear the Potter plaid one day and switch to the Macfee's the other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Like a needle in a haystack, sir." James grabbed her arm.

He glared at her and in all seriousness said. "While we are on the subject, I suggest that you learn your place. You only speak freely when I want you to, otherwise, you keep quiet."

Lily looked down, anything to avoid his piercing gaze. "I will try…" James nodded. "But I cannot guaranty you anything." her frustration was evident, no amount of willpower could have hidden her anger.

"Have you any other requests that you would like to put to me, milord?" she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. He had her now and wasn't about to let her get off that easy.

"You're afraid of me," he waited for her to lie to him again. She surprised him with the truth. "Yes, I am afraid of you," she announced. "I'm also afraid of your hound."

James finally let go of her. "Your answers please me," he smirked. "I already knew you feared me, Lillian. I'm pleased because you admitted it. After all, you could have lied."

"But, you would have known I was lying."

"Yes." He sounded so arrogant, but she wasn't offended, she'd actually expected it from a ferocious looking warrior such as himself.

"Explain to me why you hesitate," he commanded. Lily cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You _are_ going to marry me, Lillian."

She shook her head at him and braced herself against his fury. James wasn't used to being contradicted, but he tried not to let his impatience show. He wasn't very skilled in conversation with women.

"Your timidity is disturbing," Lily's shoulders straightened. "I don't like timid women."

"And I don't like big men, even handsome ones," she announced only realizing her mistake after she'd said it. She could bet that he was going to turn her words into a compliment just to inflate his already overly-sized ego.

"You misunderstand, sir. 'Tis not a good thing," she quickly continued ignoring his incredulous expression. She knew she sounded ridiculous but didn't care. She wouldn't back down. "What do you think of my opinion?"

James snorted. "I think you're completely daft," he told her, being as blunt as possible.

"That is also possible," Lily agreed.

James decided he'd wasted enough time on this useless discussion and it was high time she understood what he meant to do. "You already know you will not be leaving here any time soon, so I'd suggest you get used to having me around. Whether you desire it or not, Lillian, I will have you."

"You'd marry me against my own will?" she looked terrified again. James didn't want to allarm her and wanted to prove that he could be reasonable.

"Do you have the necessary means to make the payment to remain unwed for an extra year?"

"No"

"I suppose you'd prefer an Englishman, it's closer to home," James paused a few seconds. "Very well, if you wish to marry that Malfoy man, by all means do so. Staying here is only a waste of my time and your own."

"I _don't_ prefer Malfoy."

"I take it from the disgust in your voice that the man is also a handsome giant?"

"Only if you find pigs attractive. He is therefore, unacceptable to me."

"I see," James drawled out. "So big men are completely out of the question. Where does that leave your brother? Sirius is, after all, as big as I am."

"Yes, but he would never hurt me." The truth was out, she'd blurted out the words without even thinking. Lily, once more, turned her gaze to the floor, trying desperately to hide her blush.

James was absolutely stunned. "You insult me with your lack of trust. I'd beg you to reconsider doing that again for if you do there _will_ be consequences."

Lily remained silent not wishing to egg him on even if she wanted to. It would bring her nothing to argue with the man for he was clearly already winning.

"You will marry me Lillian," James couldn't help but notice her back away, she would have to get used to the animal and him as well. She flinched.

"And Lily," he waited for her to look at him and she did but soon regretted it. "Unlike some, I don't bite."

ooooooooooooooooo

Hours later, Lily found herself walking down the isle. Her hair was swept back and pulled high in a knot at the crown, curls falling loose to tumble down to the back with ringlets in front of her ears. She wore a low-necked gown of heavy cream-colored satin with a separate bodice that was laced in the front as were the neckline and the sleeves.

She turned to her brother as he took his place on her left and hissed. "You can't make me do this you know," she threatened but was forced, nonetheless, to follow her brother's lead.

"It's not like you have much of a choice," was the short reply.

Lily huffed. "We who are about to die…" Sirius mumbled under his breath, praying his sister wouldn't make a scene in front of the guests. He'd hoped she'd be on her best behavior, but that was proving to be too difficult.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding, no matter how rapid it may be. The clansmen were all seated, the Potters on one side and the Macfees on the other with each captain at the front near the altar where stood a chubby priest. He went by the name of Douglas and was in charge of directing all the sermons and important ceremonies.

Sadly, the groom was nowhere to be found. Sirius frowned at this, James had a habit of being fashionably late but seeing as it was his wedding day he didn't much appreciate his tardiness. He prayed Lily wouldn't notice but as he took a peak at his sister and her firm grip on her wedding bouquet he guessed she wouldn't have the time to be bothered.

But Lily had noticed and was quite disoriented; her and Sirius had already reached the altar and the great barbarian was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the gates opened and the sun came out in the person of James who was positively resplendent. Lily's mouth fell open and stayed that way.

The thick brown hair had been nicely groomed and fell at the collar of his bell-sleeved shirt which was tucked in front. A dark red plaid was swept around his shoulder and fastened with a silver brooch. His pants were tight-fitting and matched perfectly with his leather boots. Though he also wore a sword, the silver belt adorned with diamonds made up for the deadly object's presence.

James took his time in getting to the altar where his bride stood. As he looked her up and down, he couldn't help but notice the quick blush that had appeared on her face. She was dazzling as well as a bit unconventional; James wasn't certain whether it was a habit all English women had to stare open-mouthed at people like Lily was doing.

He wiped the thought out of his mind and concentrated on getting to his destination. He new he was late but would never admit to his untimeliness. When he finally made it to the top of the steps, he gave Sirius a curt nod, took Lily's hand in his own and advanced a few paces towards the priest. James then barked something out in Gaelic and the wedding ceremony began.

Sirius was quite proud of his sister and was glad she'd managed to stand still for the ceremony but what she would do next completely went beyond spontaneous. When the time came to give the vows, everyone was at the edge of their seats, eager to get it over with.

Father Douglas first turned to the groom. "Do you, James Potter, take this lass to be your wife? To hold and to comfort when need be, to shelter and to protect with your whole being?"

"I do," was the quick reply.

Father Douglas nodded happily. "And do you Lillian Evans take this Scot to be your husband? To honor and to obey?"

Everyone was holding their breath. When the answer didn't come, James gave his bride a little nudge in the side; she seemed in deep thought. She nodded, apparently having made up her mind and said. "I think... no, no, I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, laird."

Both Lily and James faced each other, Lily bracing herself for the worst which was soon to come. She leaned forward on the tip of her toes so as to peck her husband on the lips but James had other plans. He grabbed her by the waist and devoured her mouth like he would a delicious desert, though this was way better. Once he broke the kiss, Lily was like in a daze; she was so out of it, she had to lean on him for support which he gave freely.

When the couple finally turned to the crowd, nothing but cheers were heard. As they walked back down the isle, Lily and James were bombarded with flowers which the children had gathered from the fields to throw as a sort of congratulations.

Minutes later, everyone was standing in the great hall enjoying the festivities. Though the Potters and the Macfees kept their distances, each clan member seemed to be having a wonderful time. The men were drinking and staring hungrily at the women who had tied their skirts to their belts to join in the Scottish folk dance.

Lily, however, was not amused. She felt completely ignored; her husband was sitting with his men and looked to be entangled in an interesting conversation about how the keep's outer walls were to be reconstructed. So she went in search of the only person she actually knew in the gathering.

She found her brother, looking just as bored as she was, near the door entrance of the room. She walked up to him as he turned, just noticing her presence. He smiled. "Well, you've done it now, Lillian. There's no going back."

Lily nodded. "I know. But I have a feeling I'll like it here though the weather is rather queer for this time of year." Sirius tried his best not to laugh, if it weren't for James' interruption, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from bursting out.

James took one look at his wife and Sirius and abruptly reached for her arm, pushing her behind him.

Sirius frowned. "I think a form of congratulations is due. You now possess everything you've always wanted, milord."

"Yes. And now it's time for _you_ to leave." James' expression was that of man who wasn't going to be argued with and Lily who'd been standing behind him hadn't a clue what he was doing.

She attempted to get around her husband but he wouldn't budge. Realizing her little dilemma, she pulled at the back of his shirt, trying desperately to catch his attention. He finally took notice of her and moved aside.

"Why are you doing this?" she then looked at her brother. "Sirius, why does he ask you to leave?"

James didn't give the latter the opportunity to explain. "The deal is sealed. You've got what you wanted and have no business on my land."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Have you no respect? He is my brother…"

James cut her off halfway through. "No, he isn't."

"What?"

"He is not your real brother, is he? During the ceremony, when the priest pronounced your name, he referred to you as Evans and not Black. This man has no relation to you whatsoever."

"James…" Sirius warned.

"Yes," Lily acquiesced. "You speak the truth, he is not my brother but only by blood. He was an orphan and my parents took him in and raised him as their own," Lily halted to catch her breath. "He was still in my parent's care at my birth and is still now. I have always referred to him as brother and that will never change. He is the only person I truly trust in this world and I love him for that."

"Trust?" James sneered. "A brother who marries his sister off to flee his own troubles, how… honorable."

Sirius practically shoved Lily aside, sword in hand. He held it to James' throat and motioned him to the door. They left, anger surging through them. Lily could do nothing but wait until their return.

Though James was the only one to come back. He looked all battered up. _"Serves him right," _she thought. "Where is Sirius?"

"He is on his way back to merry old England," came the sarcastic reply.

Lily was highly disappointed in her husband as well as her brother, she could tell they had fought. The gash above James' left eyebrow was proof enough. "If you will excuse me, milord, I am weary and wish to retire to my quarters."

James did not answer to this but simply snapped his fingers at a servant woman giving her orders to show his wife to her bedroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Lily entered her new sleeping chamber, she threw herself onto the bed and practically cried herself to sleep. She only woke when she heard the door slam shut. Their was movement on the right-hand side of the bed.

James was carefully undressing with the hopes Lily wouldn't wake, it was sadly too late. Though she hadn't moved an inch, her breathing had quickened giving her away. James settled himself under the bedcovers and draped his arm across Lily's thin waist all the while nuzzling her neck.

"_This feels… nice?" _Lily thought as the cuddling turned to kissing and prodding. Her eyes snapped open as she pushed herself up and away from the soft hands which had been groping her moments before. "Milord! What are you doing here?"

James rolled his eyes. "You are my wife, are you not? And this just happens to be my bedroom."

Lily hunched back even more. "You mean to sleep? Here?"

"Yes, I do plan to spend the night but sleeping wasn't what I'd had in mind," he replied pulling Lily towards him as she fought to be freed from his tight hold.

"But why? Surely you know I am barren, bedding me would serve no purpose."

"As my wife, it is your obligation to do as I say. You're not a virgin, you must have seen it coming." James was far beyond annoyed. Why couldn't the woman just hold still?

"No, I am not a virgin and I curse the one who took that away from me. My first husband wasn't the gentle sort and when I didn't get pregnant after the first couple of tries… You have a right to this but… would you take me against my will?"

"I am not like Gruder, Lillian. But since you seem so against the thought of me bedding you, I will not touch you _tonight,_" he released her from his deathly grip and lay down, his back turned to her.

Lily was thankful to have such an understanding husband. She rushed back under the covers also snuggling closer to James to catch his warmth. She inched closer to him, thinking he'd already fallen asleep, until her behind was stuck to his. But James was far from dreamland and was having quite a hard time. 'Twas a reflex that came naturally to him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lily had been having a good dream but it was interrupted by a heavy weight which had settled on top of her whole body. Her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself staring into the hazel depths she had first lost herself in. She gasped. "What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't take me tonight."

James grunted, dipping down to peck the side of her neck. "And I have kept my promise. It is way past midnight, Lillian, and I mean to have you _now_."

Lily would have argued but she never got the chance for her husband was taking her to a whole new level of fulfillment. _"This is going to be a long morning._"

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: VII**

**Author's note: Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. I would also ask that all readers read the message I put up in the first chapter because it is important that you do. **

Lily didn't know what to think after what she and James had just done, she'd never felt anything like it before. When the baron used to visit her at night, he wouldn't waste time on preparations, he'd get right to it. That was probably the reason why Lily wasn't to keen on sleeping with James: she feared he would take advantage of her just as baron Gruder had.

When Gruder used to come to her, she'd always feel disgusted with herself afterwards. But when James had taken her, she'd waited for that feeling but it didn't come. She felt so good she could yell.

James had been gentle with her, something she hadn't expected from a warrior such as himself. His tenderness surprised her, he didn't grab at her with the intention of using her for his own personal pleasure, it wasn't just about him. He made her feel important, as if she had something worth living for. He also made her suffer on the way for he took his time, brushing his fingers over every part of her body.

His hands were dry, the hands of someone who'd grown up holding a sword, but his touch was as soft as a feather. His hands grazed her whole being, tickling her skin, instigating the right reaction every single time. If heaven really existed as the church said, this must have been it. Sexual intercourse was considered a sacred act not to be taken for granted. Bishop Bolton always said that love was a service, there is a master and a slave. Of course he never mentioned who played which role, then again, he didn't really have to because everyone already knew the answer.

Though Lily doubted James felt that way about her, she couldn't be too sure. He hadn't done anything that would prove otherwise, so she just stuck with the idea that as his wife, she had the right to even the smallest ounce of respect. Lying there next to him, in his tight embrace, her mind was recounting the past events of the early morning.

James looked to have fallen asleep so Lily lightly untangled herself from his strong arms, got out of bed and redressed. Her intent was to reach the door without making a sound. As she went to turn the knob, it made a creaking sound; Lily winced. She turned around to make sure the noise hadn't aroused James' attention.

Lily gave a little shriek, he was standing stark naked next to her. He hadn't made a sound and had sneaked up behind her without so much as a peep. He cocked his head to the side in wonder. "Now where do you think you're going? You weren't planning on leaving, where you?"

Lily squirmed, she was trapped. "I only thought to go in search of new sleeping quarters, milord, seeing as you have finished with me."

James wrinkled his brow. "Now, why would you do something like that?"

Lily didn't answer looking very uncomfortable. This annoyed James to no end; he'd thought that after a night together she would have opened up to him more, apparently not. He also hated the fact she was wearing that ghastly nightgown; there was nothing wrong with it per say, he just didn't much appreciate his wife's modesty.

He tapped his foot on the ground, still waiting for a response. "Well?"

Lily shrugged, what could she say? The idea of spending a whole night with James had appealed to her but then another thought had popped into mind. Was she supposed to leave after? Gruder always did, he'd never felt inclined to stay when he had dozens of whores in line, waiting for a go.

James growing tired of loitering, picked Lily up, sat her on the bed, took off her garment and pushed her back installing himself on top. She was still in deep thought and didn't even notice.

James held her waist with one arm and busied the other stroking her red locks. "From now on, you will sleep with me every night. I meant to make you mine, Lillian, I always keep my word. Now go to sleep."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily later on woke to an empty bed, James had probably gone down to the Hall for breakfast. She sat up stretching her arms out but soon clutched her sides in pain; it had been a very active night for Lily who wasn't at all accustomed to such "exercise".

As soon as the maid drew her a warm bath, Lily didn't want to move an inch but word from her husband made her hastily jump out and get dressed. She then grabbed her bow and arrows with the intention of going hunting; it was a fine day. Lily was very good with the bow, it was probably the only activity she truly enjoyed apart from riding for she was actually good at it. Her aim was flawless and she always hit her mark.

Another reason why she loved it so was because it wasn't permitted and since Lily wasn't one to follow rules, especially not the church's, she took up the sport but she didn't stop there. She also learned, in secret, how to read and write and found it to be quite amusing.

So Lily calmly strolled out of her bedroom thinking about what the day would be like in her new home but by the time she found the way out, she was grumbling under her breath, cursing the one who'd come up with the idea of front and back doors. _"There is more than one way into a keep," _she thought reaching the top of the stairs.

As she looked up, taking in the nice view, she found herself staring at a not so pretty sight. A man surrounded by guards was seated on his horse and seemed to be very angry but that was not what was so horrible. A woman covered in blood and dirt was seated in front of him, her clothes were ripped apart and her face was unrecognizable due to the heavy bruising and bleeding. The journey must have been tough for she was presently unconscious.

The man atop his horse wasn't all too pleased with his position and sighed in abandonment, he then turned back to the crowd of men who'd gathered up around him, mumbling out. "I never thought to set foot here again, Potter, but I feel in circumstances such as these that I must."

It was only then Lily noticed James standing directly in front of the one who'd spoken. He looked none too happy about it ether. "What is the meaning of this, Mcduwee?"

The man in question gulped, James wasn't helping the situation by getting aggressive. "Surely, you must have some idea of what I speak."

"If I knew, would I be asking?"

Mcduwee snapped his fingers and one of his company dismounted his horse and made for the girl, grabbing her and picking her up none too carefully just to drop her at James' feet.

The young man puffed his chest, taking on a very arrogant look. "This whore drew practically half the English cavalry against us seeing as she's been engaging in 'curricular activities' with a couple of your men."

"Rabbie!" Mcduwee yelled in anger. "Hold your tongue boy or I'll cut it out!" he then looked at James. "Forgive my son, his mouth runs away with him... the better part of the time."

Rabbie blushed with embarrassment, his father continued. "What my son tells you is true, the English attacked our clan and is going about ravaging the countryside. Now I don't know what the girl has anything to do with this but they gave her a right fine beating from what I hear."

James looked at the girl lying at his feet. "Why the beating? Was she their prisoner?"

Mcduwee shook his head. "No, she is English but I have it in mind that they think she's betrayed their trust in some way. She was found in your lands, Potter, with a group of your men."

"You mean to say that you think…" James started but was interrupted by the irritated son.

"We don't think, we know. 'Tis bad enough she's English but going off whoring around the countryside with your men makes it all the worse!"

"Rabbie…" Mcduwee warned.

"Why shouldn't I voice my opinion father, you think it as well. Their all war mongrels and he's the leading bastard!" Rabbie shouted pointing an accusing finger at James.

He'd been standing not but a couple of feet away from the girl when he spat on her. "And this, this bitch can go to hell with the rest of you!" he raised his foot preparing to kick the lifeless body when an arrow struck his leg. Rabbie yelped clutching his wounded limb, swearing in Gaelic.

This had caught everyone by surprise, especially James who whirled around, eyes wide. Lily was standing at the top of the stairs, her bow in hand with a fierce look on her face. She positioned another arrow while keeping a watchful eye on the injured man who was crying out obscenities.

Rabbie, still holding his leg, glared up at Lily and as if to dare her to attack again, he attempted another go at the girl. Lily, of course, was quick to react: she shot an additional arrow at the man who had no choice but to take the blow.

He cried out in pain for the arrow punctured his shoulder. "Who is this madwoman?" he questioned while Lily made her way down the stairs and right beside James.

James was proud of his wife, very proud. This proved she wasn't as weak as he'd thought and he was lucky to have such a spunky person at his side but he didn't need a war on his hands. He leisurely approached his wife and set a hand on her arm. "Put it down, Lillian."

Her hand trembled, she was preparing for another shot. "No, I won't let him hurt her any longer. You don't understand, you can never understand…" tears were streaming down her face as she quivered.

"He can't harm her anymore, they are surrounded by my men. Put it down, now." Lily loosened her grip on the bow which James snatched out of her hands. As soon as he moved away, Lily knelt beside the girl checking for a pulse.

"Her breathing is faint," she announced looking up a her husband. "James, we must get her inside, she won't last very long out here."

He gave her a curt nod and turned to one of his men who immediately bent down to pick the woman up. "Take her to one of the guest rooms and send for nanny Macnab." The Macfee soldier stood up and took off in a hurry.

Rabbie, still seething, was right about prepared to jump at Lily's neck but a glare from James made him remember his place. James pushed Lily in back of him and took a step towards the visitor's son. "You're lucky if I don't kill you now…"

"You wouldn't dare, not with all these witnesses. Besides, I did nothing wrong, it's that wench who is cowering behind you that caused all this ruckus. Who is she anyway?" spat the Scot while reaching for his dagger.

"This wench just happens to be my wife and you'd better put your weapon down for you give me leave to attack you by drawing it. Trust me, the last thing your clan needs is me as an enemy."

"Rabbie," Mcduwee called. "Mount your horse, we're leaving."

As soon as they had gone, all the men let out one big sigh, it was like a weight off everyone's shoulders. Each clansmen released their grip on their weapons and went back to their duties. Only Remus, the first in command on the Potter's side, remained. James took hold of Lily's arm and shoved her bow in Remus' arms.

He practically dragged her inside for he was mad enough to explode but thought better than to yell at his wife in public. Lily was having a hard time understanding her husband's actions as well, he was being forceful something she hadn't expected after their early bonding.

They finally came to a stop in front of the guest room where nanny Macnab was cleansing the girls wounds. "Good day to you, laird." James said nothing to this but pushed Lily into the chair on the side of the bed.

Lily leaned forward to get a better look. "How is she? Will she be all right?"

Nanny Macnab frowned. "She took a right hard beating the poor lass, can't even recognize the girl under all that bruising. It will take a while but… aye, she will be fine."

James was leaning on the wall with a rather smug expression on his face. When he finally spoke, his words were directed towards Remus who'd just entered the chamber. "They are over the border?"

"Aye, that they are and they were in a hurry to get there too if it weren't for the men who were just about prepared to jump at them."

James pushed off the wall and shifted towards his men. "Any idea as to who she might be?"

"No, laird, we have yet to find out."

"I want you to send out your most skilled riders to our allies, inform them of what we've just been told. Also send Kelmet to the border, he's our best spy, see if he can get some information out of his connections. I want to know what the English are up to." James gave his orders and left.

Lily listened to her husbands commands and wondered whether his men would be able to learn anything of the least importance. The English were very good at keeping secrets, she was proof enough.

She felt sorry for the girl who didn't seem to be much older than herself. As she regained her composure, the sight was unbearable, she stood up only to have her path blocked by Remus who was frowning.

"Will your men be able to identify this woman?"

Remus nodded still scowling, this confused Lily. "Sir, why do you glare at me."

Remus' glower turned into a grin. "Forgive me, milady, 'tis just that… and I'm certain you didn't mean to… you are wearing the wrong plaid. Today's Monday, you should be wearing the Potter plaid and not the Macfee's."

Lily blushed looking down at herself. 'Twas true, she was in fact wearing the wrong plaid. "Forgive me, Remus, I must have forgotten. I assure you it won't happen again."

"No harm done, milady." The soldier smiled as Lily made her exit. She felt quite embarrassed for it had completely slipped her mind while she was getting dressed this morning.

"I will never get used to this," she groaned, slumping her shoulders on her way out.

"Of course you will, milady," called Remus with a note of laughter in his voice.

**AN: This is a crappy chapter but I hope you guys will like it anyway. Please review. Sorry for the long wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII:

**Author's note: Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. Characters aren't mine.**

"I will never get used to this," she groaned, slumping her shoulders on her way out.

"Of course you will, milady," called Remus with a note of laughter in his voice.

Though the warrior seemed to get a good laugh out of her careless mistake, Lily didn't find it amusing. In fact, she was quite angry with herself for not having realized in the first place and was glad Remus had a sense of humor. Had it been another, she probably would have felt like crawling back to the hellhole from which she came.

Lily continued down the hall in hopes of finding her sleeping quarters; she didn't even notice the funny looks she was getting from the soldiers who stood at their posts as she dragged on. They probably thought she was lost when in reality, she was worried about something they couldn't comprehend. The sight of that girl had confirmed all her fears: her king was planning something, as cunning as he was. She just had to figure out what.

Lily absolutely needed to know what was going on but didn't want James to find out; knowing him, he would catch wind of what she was attempting to hide. That man could read her like a book, it was practically impossible to lie around him for he would know right away whether she were telling the truth or not. Her being English was a point in his favor as well; he didn't trust any of them.

Lily soon came to an abrupt stop. Looking around, she didn't recognize the hallway which seemed to reflect the darker side of the hideous castle, if it was even possible. Letting out a well needed huff, she decided any room was good enough so long as she was alone. Lily then crabbed at the handle of the door to her left and pushed it open only to come upon the most embarrassing scene.

"Oh, dear…" came a surprised voice followed by a loud splash.

Lily quickly shut her eyes backing to the now closed door. Her hands shook as she searched in vain for the knob, then she gave up and decided to turn around all together.

"Forgive me father!" she squeaked. "I had no idea. I mean… that is, I…"

She heard a rustling of material from behind and came to the conclusion that father Douglas was dressing.

"'Tis quite all right," father Douglas cheerfully replied. "I was longing for a bit of company. Now, why don't you turn around…"

"Oh, no! It would not be proper…" Lily exclaimed. "You are not half-dressed!"

"I assure you, milady, I am perfectly clad in clothing."

Lily sighed, sliding her gaze up to the ceiling; she rolled her eyes giving a silent prayer and took her time in turning to face the priest.

She was quite relieved to see the pudgy man completely covered and held back a laugh as she stared wide-eyed at the smiling priest who was now wearing his night-robe. He motioned her to take a seat near his little bed and she gladly accommodated him, taking a wide step around the wooden tub.

Water had splashed out and puddles now circled the wooden piece. The sight had been funny if not a little awkward; father Douglas had jumped a couple of feet high and had fallen right back into the tub he'd just climbed out of. The poor man must have been startled out of his wits, Lily thought as she sat next to him. She carefully clasped her hands in her lap and remained stiff as a plank, her head bowed.

"Please forgive me, father," Lily pleaded but quickly sought to find a valid excuse. "Had I known you were indisposed, I would not have rushed in…"

"'Tis quite all right, my dear," was the assuring response. "Though, I would ask you not to mention this to your husband, I am most inclined to think he would not find this little mishap appropriate."

Lily nodded in agreement, forgetting her embarrassment and suddenly becoming more at ease. The priest grinned in turn and sat back comfortably against his pillow. "Now, is there anything in particular you wish to speak to me about?"

Lily thought for a moment and finally posed her question. "Father, what do you suppose James will do to the girl?"

This caught Douglas off guard for he hadn't anticipated her worry. "Your husband is a good man, he would never harm her if that is what addles you."

Lily bobbed her head. "I know he wouldn't but I can't help but feel bothered. His soul is tainted father, surely you've noticed."

Father Douglas opened his mouth and shut it right away. "He is a born sinner! He shows no compassion and takes pride in stealing from others when he could just barter. He is such a… such a… a Scot!"

Father Douglas gave her an incredulous look. "Aye, that he is, but…"

Lily waved her hand at him and continued, pushing herself off the bed. "Please don't defend him, father, you and I both know what is a stake here. Sometimes, I think he has the brains of a sheep, he is so hard-headed!"

He rubbed his temples, praying she would stop. If only she knew…

"_I_ haven't been here a whole day and I've already had enough of him! I could probably grab up my skirts and skip back to England and he wouldn't notice…"

"Well, I suppose you could do that but judging by your poor sense of direction and seeing as you _are _English, I think it is safe to say you won't be going anywhere any time soon, wife."

Lily's hands shot up to cover her mouth as she was spun around to face an angry-looking James. Realizing she was letting him see her fear, she forced her hands down to her sides and bravely stared her husband in the eye.

"You were saying?"

Lily bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "There is no need to raise your voice at me James."

This only helped in increasing his frown. "If you will complain to anyone, wife, it will be me. You insult me by speaking behind my back."

Lily was absolutely outraged. "How dare you accuse me of such things! I was merely confessing my worries to the priest and now you leave me no choice…" she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out two coins. Then, turning to father Douglas, she handed them to him.

The man looked at them and then at his laird's wife. "What are these for?"

"Indulgences, father," Lily answered with pride. "Maybe those will help save his soul for I know God will have trouble with _this_ one," she nudged her head toward James and strode out.

Father Douglas had nothing to say to this and one look from his laird told him he shouldn't mention anything to her. It would take Lillian a while to get used to the laws of Scotland, many things were different.

"I hope she did not bother you, father. Lord knows she can be very demanding."

"It was no trouble at all," the priest replied handing the coins back to James. "She will be the death of you, laird."

James grinned. "Yes, but at least she cares," that having been said, he hurried to catch up to Lily who hadn't gotten far seeing as she'd lost her way, again. She couldn't seem to make up her mind on whether she should go straight or turn right.

She was muttering, very unladylike he thought, under her breath. As he came up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward.

Her gasp informed him she hadn't noticed his lingering presence before. "Your fear displeases me."

Lily clamped her mouth shut but then decided against it. "I was not scared but startled."

James tried not to bark with laughter at her sorry excuse but instead let out a hiss as Lily stamped on his foot. Of course, it hadn't hurt but he hadn't expected it and so his tone was that of an angry man when he shouted.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Don't shout at me, husband!" Lily cried back.

She could see she was annoying him to no end but wanted so much to test his patience. "Now," she said lightly. "If you would be so kind as to inform me of my duties, I will get straight to work and leave you to your seething."

James was now standing at his full height, his legs braced apart and his arms crossed. "Don't change the subject," he snapped.

Lily paid no mind to his tone and replied in all her innocence. "Husband, you forget that a subject cannot be changed if it has not been touched. Now, my duties if you please."

"You have none," James growled.

Lily looked as if she'd been slapped. "I beg your pardon?"

He bent until his face was only a few centimeters from her own. "It's just what I said: you haven't any."

"Why you…" Lily was appalled. "By whose order, yours or Scotland's?"

"Mine!" he yelled making a grab for her waist. He pulled her up against him and ravaged her mouth erasing any protests she might have had. And just as suddenly as it had started, it ended.

"Damn you," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his chest. "Damn you for making me feel this way."

James stroked her red curls and edged away. "You will do as I say, Lillian. You are not to see the Englishwoman, you will rest now," and with that, he called to one of his guards and left Lily to be led back to their bedroom.

As soon as she'd gotten inside, she pulled another coin out of her pocket and demanded that the guard give it to the priest. Though she didn't understand the disgruntled look the young lad had given her, she knew he would obey her command and closed the door behind her.

She waited a couple of minutes and when she was sure the soldier was out of sight, she flew across the hall and around the corner to the wounded girl's room. James' orders could wait, she had better things to do. It was time to have a little chat with their guest.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuses. Anyway, this chapter is completely of my own twisted mind so for those who have read Julie Garwood's book, you will know that from this chapter on things will have taken a big turn. Please review AND READ PROFILE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

**Author's note: Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. Characters and story aren't mine. **

It was time to have a little chat with their guest.

The woman, whom she later on found out was Jamie Severn, didn't wake until the following morning. Lily would have liked to be at her side when she first woke up but James would have probably dragged her away. It didn't matter much anyway for James assigned nanny Macnab to take over the watch throughout the night.

Lily had only just sneaked in to the room and settled herself in a chair by Jamie's bed when the woman opened her eyes giving Lily quite a start. She immediately jumped up and went to her side.

"You're awake," she whispered with relief. "How do you feel?"

"My throat hurts but then again, I did do a lot of screaming," she managed to croak out, her voice sounding hoarse. "I also have a frightful headache."

Lily nodded and hurried to fetch the goblet that had been set in the tray on Jamie's bedside along with the daily meal. She helped her sit up, trying to be as gentle as possible, but the girl still winced in pain and her hands trembled as she reached for the goblet.

When she finished, Lily set the goblet on the tray and went back to her seat. "We didn't know whether you would make it so we had father Douglas give you the last rites. It was just a precaution," she quickly added.

Jamie nodded trying to move as little as possible.

"Who did this to you?"

Jamie closed her eyes, she would have liked to avoid the question but she knew her savior would have to know sooner or later. She leaned back into her pillow, gathering her thoughts and trying to make out what she couldn't really remember.

"_Tell me how I look," Jamie laughed, giving her sister a quick, hard hug. _

_They stopped walking, the dense woods that covered the rest of the slope blocking their way. A thoughtful smile spread across Maggie's face as she studied her sister. "Well, you're quite pretty!" _

"_Good, but is there anything unusual about me?" Jamie asked. "Anything that would make a man behave oddly, as father Ambrose put it?" _

"_No," Maggie stated, shaking her head. "Nothing at all." _

_A man would have answered differently for Maggie saw her sister through the eyes of a young innocent. Jamie Severn was not pretty in the conventional way but something about her was very provocative and striking. She had piercing blue eyes that shined like liquid sapphires and her hair was darker than ebony. She also had the figure of a goddess, a voluptuous body meant for a man's touch. _

"_Your eyes are blue," Maggie announced helpfully, making Jamie chuckle. _

"_Yes, and they were the same color five years ago," she said. Maggie opened her mouth to answer but the words turned into a scream that was stifled by a man's hand that smacked over her mouth as he began dragging her backward into the dense cover of the woods. _

_Instinctively, Jamie ducked, expecting an attack from behind but she was too late. She was soon plucked form her feet, kicking and screaming against a gloved hand and hauled into the woods._

_Her sister had been tossed over the back of a horse and was lying limp like a potato sack due to the fact that she'd fainted but Jamie would not be so easily defeated. As soon as her captor dropped her on the horse, she threw herself to the side and rolled free, landing in the leaves and dirt. She crawled on all fours and then scrambled to her feet. _

_The man caught her again and Jamie brought him swearing as she scratched her way down his face, twisting and struggling to get free. She screamed as she gave him a good kick in the shins and bolted forward as soon as the man let go. She was not but a few steps away that her foot got caught under a thick tree root and sent her sprawling onto her face, hitting the side of her head against a rock when she landed. _

"_Hand me a rope," ordered her captor, a grim smile on his face as he glanced at his companion. He lifted her limp body and yanked the rope around her thus pinning her arms at her sides. Finished, he picked up his captive and tossed her over his horse, her bottom pointing towards the sky, then he swung up into his saddle behind her. _

"That's terrible!" Lily cried as Jamie finished her tale, her eyes still watery from the tears she'd shed.

The girl simply smiled. "Last night, you said I was safe . I remember hearing you whisper those words to me. Were you telling the truth? Am I safe here?"

"Yes, of course you are."

"And where exactly am I?" Jamie asked, her confusion growing ever more visible as she studied her whereabouts.

Lily hurried to introduce herself and then explained what had taken place the day before. She deliberately forgot to mention the arrow she'd sent flying into Rabbie Mcduwee's thigh and the threat James had given. By the time she was finished with her explanation, Jamie was falling asleep again.

"We'll talk later, you need your rest," Lily promised. "You may stay with us as long as you like. Nanny Macnab will bring you something to eat in a little while…"

Lily quit talking when she realized Jamie Severn was sound asleep. She tucked the covers around her, moved her chair back and left the room.

oooooooooooooo

James was reaching for his boots when Lily walked into their chamber.

"Good morning, milord," she said in greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

He frowned in reaction. "Where were you?"

Lily went over to the window and pulled the furs back, hiding her smile. "I fancied a stroll around the holding. Why?"

"I'm responsible for you, that's why. What were you doing? You were gone a long time."

Of course, he'd known what she'd been doing, the proof of her weeping still lingered in her eyes and the only reason he'd asked the question was to see whether she'd admit to her weakness.

"I was crying like a baby," she calmly stated, her grip on the furs tightening as she prayed James wouldn't see passed her lie. She could feel his eyes on her, following her every move, observing and calculating.

She turned away from the window, letting go of the would be curtains, to see her husband smirking. "What, in my pain, do you find pleasing, husband?"

"I smiled because you told me the truth."

She would have given herself a pat on the back had James not been sitting right in front of her.

"I always try to tell the truth, lies become to complicated," she proudly announced, as she studied her husbands attire. "And must you always walk around without any clothes on?"

She sounded worried about the possibility. "Only when I'm chasing after inconsiderate wives," he answered.

"Why did you marry me?"

Her question came as a surprise, one he didn't feel like thinking about. "I'll explain tomorrow," he replied, as he took a seat on the bed.

"You don't believe I'll like hearing the truth, do you?" she spat out, getting frustrated. "You could have married any woman from the Highlands!"

"It's simple then, Lillian. That brute Malfoy wanted you and the land that you possess."

"And so you took away any chance he might of had of getting me. Why didn't you just kill me then?"

"I don't kill women," he bit out, feeling rather insulted.

"Forgive me if I have insulted you, milord. It is really mind blowing; you would never kill a woman and yet you don't mind using them to get what you want," she explained. "Now, how does that work?"

His frown intensified. Lily decided to try to placate him. "I thought I'd rest for a few minutes before going downstairs. I am weary," she sighed.

"You look half dead, but who cares about your appearance anyhow," James announced pushing off the bed to leave room for her. "You will remain in bed as I have ordered and you are not to wonder around. Is that clear?"

Lily slapped his hands away, as he tried to untie the belt which held her plaid together. "I am not some toy you can lift off the shelf and play with whenever the mood strikes you, milord. You would do well to remember that…" Her sentence remained unfinished as James crushed her to him and kissed her, thus shutting her up.

He held her in place, his strong hands gripping her upper arms rendering her weak and unable to struggle. He pushed into her, trying to get as much access as possible and found himself growling as she softly moaned into his mouth.

He would have liked for the moment to last an eternity, to hear her cries of pleasure. He wished to hold her to him as their bodies met at their center, after each thrust, growing equivalent in strength. He wanted to feel her tremble beneath him as he covered her with sweet kisses and she _would_ answer to his demands.

He raised his hand to the neck of her gown.

"Don't rip my clothes."

"I won't if you do as I tell you," he answered.

Lily was flushing like a maiden when her husband reprimanded her. "Why do you blush, wife? I have already seen you naked with your legs sprawled apart while you welcomed me into your body. All women are the same you know and you are nothing out of the ordinary. You haven't any reason to be embarrassed."

Lily's eyes fell. She hated him with a passion. "Let me go," she begged quietly.

James drew a deep breath and pulled away, replying in a low voice. "Stop disobeying me, Lillian or so help me I will take you against the wall, right here, right now."

"You cannot," she whispered, backing away from him.

"I can do anything I wish. The fact that you are my wife doesn't make a difference, you are what I choose to make you. You will remain where I tell you to and you will not go anywhere without an escort. Either Remus or another will watch over you."

With that said, he left the room.

oooooooooooooooo

Lily was so angry with her husband that she felt it necessary to do the contrary of everything he said and so that afternoon, she almost killed herself… several times.

The stable boy swore to Remus that he never would have allowed his mistress to even look at the laird's stallion if he had known her intentions. The boy had explained that the horse needed to rest and feed because it had been ridden so hard and he had found himself agreeing with Lily when she'd suggested the beast needed a little pampering.

"When she asked me if she could take the stallion out for a stroll, I made her give me her assurance she meant only to walk the black up the hill and back so he could get a little exercise," the boy rushed to explain. "The stallion is taken to her!"

Watching the docile way the animal pranced up the hill at Lily's side had assured the boy he had made the right decision. "I would not have let her lead the black away had she asked for a saddle but she didn't so I saw no harm in it. I'm not suggesting she might have lied to me Remus, I think she just changed her mind as she reached the top of the slope."

Remus accepted the boy's explanation. Like the stable master, he didn't think his mistress would be as senseless as to try and ride the horse. A second later, as he was striding up the slope, he saw her sitting upright on the stallion's back.

He stood there for a long while watching her, even though he knew he should put a stop to her fun. He was quite impressed for she managed to stay seated for several minutes before she was tossed to the ground.

Remus waited for her to get up and when she didn't budge, he went running down the hill to her side. He feared the black would trample her for it came charging back but instead, the horse nudged her receiving a laugh in response.

Watching his mistress burst into fits of laughter, he grabbed the reins out of her hands. "I thought you were dead when you remained still."

"'Tis a game Trist and I play. If I lie still enough, he comes and he lets me mount him again. Otherwise, he makes me chase after him."

Remus was too stunned to pay attention to a word she said. He kept telling himself not to raise his voice to her but his annoyance was quite clear when he said. "Have you lost you mind?"

"Not that I know of."

"If you insist on killing yourself, do so on someone else's watch, not mine!"

He pulled her to her feet, then stood back while she brushed the dirt off her plaid. "You sit too far back on the black's back," he calmly stated.

"Ah, so that is why I can't stay very long on him. I certainly could have used your advice before. I fear I might have pulled to hard on the reins and poor Trist couldn't stop tossing his head back at me. I'm quite certain he thought me daft."

"I doubt that, milady."

Lily shrugged. "Perhaps not," she agreed, not entirely in accord with him but trying to remain polite.

They walked back up the slope and a few seconds after Remus had given the reins to the stable boy, James came charging out of the holding.

"Remus," he called, making Lily jump.

"Milord?" the captain asked.

"Come, she is awake."

"Who's sitting with her?" Lily asked gaining her husbands attention.

"The priest is with her now," he answered. "She wished to speak with him."

Lily nodded.

"Why did you not tell me she was awake?" she carefully asked.

Her husband didn't answer her and she had to run up the steps to the holding to catch up with his long strides.

"James?"

His stop was so abrupt that Lily bounced right off his back when she bumped into him. He then slowly turned. "Perhaps you _can_ be of some use, wife. You did, after all, ignore my orders and speak to the woman."

Lily couldn't bare to look at him when he was angry and so her gaze wondered around the floor seeking refuge between the cracks in the stone.

"You've questioned her already, then."

James gave a curt nod.

"What did she say?"

He shrugged. "She gave a name."

Lily's gaze shifted back up. "Oh?"

James nodded and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Sirius Black."

**AN: This is what we would call a mash of different scenes taken from various books. Sorry for the long update and for any stupid mistakes there may be. Please review, it is essential that you do.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Author's note: Sorry for any stupid mistakes (**_I__didn't have time to correct_**) that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. Characters and story aren't mine. Sorry for the long wait, lots of work to do and not much time to write. This chapter is very short but it's better than nothing so hope you enjoy. **

"You've questioned her already then."

James gave a curt nod.

"What did she say?"

He shrugged. "She gave a name."

Lily's gaze shifted back up. "Oh?"

James nodded and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Sirius Black."

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're wrong. He would never do something like that, he wouldn't!"

James clasped her jaw in his hand and titled her head back so she would have no other choice but to look him in the eye. He almost smiled at how disgruntled she looked. "We haven't heard the whole story yet and for someone who claims to have feelings for him you are very quick in assuming Sirius might have actually committed this crime."

She gently nudged his hand away. "I know Sirius wouldn't do such a thing, but why would Jamie lie?"

James slowly exhaled. He didn't remember ever holding his breath. "Why don't we go and find out."

oooooooooooooo

"She isn't up for a long conversation, James. She is very weak. Besides, father Douglas must be hearing her confession, we shouldn't interrupt."

But the priest was just opening the door when they reached the chamber. James nodded to father Douglas as he passed followed by Lillian who was practically stuck to his back.

They entered the room and Lily hurried to Jamie's bed giving the girl a warm greeting. She just sat there staring up at James, her eyes wide with terror as she pulled up the bed sheets, holding them tightly in her grasp. She knew by the look James was giving his wife that he meant to question her and God help her if she didn't speak.

When the old woman had come to sit at her side, she had Jamie convinced right from the off that she was trustworthy, but it was not so. Nanny Macnab had recounted to her laird everything Jamie had told her which wasn't much to begin with. A name… That was all she had thought to give. It was the first that had come to mind and it just happened that he was a close relation to Lily.

As Jamie cowered in her bed, she thought of all the trouble Sirius Black had caused her and Maggie. He was true to his title; _The Dog_ is what his men called him for he only wore black like the color of those wild hounds the English hunted for sport. Nasty creatures… the whole lot of them.

He'd jumped to save her from one enemy but had quickly thrown her in the clutches of another. The English, her own people, were far worse than any Scot she'd encountered in her search for freedom.

Jamie had used trickery, something her people were very good at, and had found an escape for both her and Maggie but their plot hadn't gone as planned. In fact, it was Sirius who had made a muck of things and he would soon pay for his mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something seemed vaguely familiar about the section of countryside through which they were passing.

"Moarail Rock!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Aye, reckon," said his companion, unexcited by this revelation.

"Didn't the English use it for ambushes?" asked Jamie, startling both of her escorts. "If there is an English patrol in these whereabouts…" she hesitated.

"If there is, then you are wrong to draw attention to it," the man growled, wrapping his arm tightly around her narrow waist.

Jamie had first imagined that she was merely dreaming more vividly than usual, but that knock on the head had dismissed that impression and the soreness of her scalp was being matched by the grinding of her inner thighs against the saddle. And the blood; it was familiar enough. She could still smell the warm coppery aroma on the man behind her.

Her captor kicked the horse's side, urging it forward and up alongside his companion's. At a signal from the leader of the two, his friend sped up and galloped toward the rock. Just as the galloping shape passed the Moarail, arrows came flying from a void.

The man let out a bloodcurdling shriek as he was shot down from his mount which only helped in making the horses more nervous as they leapt forward. Jamie hung on for dear life and as the crazed animal whirled sharply and began to sprint away again, she was thrown off and dumped unceremoniously into a large bush.

She could still hear shouts minutes after the attack had occurred and tried desperately to free herself from the bush. She was very worried about her sister and hoped to God the assailants wouldn't mistake Maggie for a Scottish whore or something just as despicable.

Jamie shook herself irritably; what a mess she'd gotten herself into! Her father had sent her off to the abbey so that she would learn to stay out of trouble and she seemed to be doing just the contrary.

Hugging her elbows against the cold, she set out to find her sister but nearly bumped into a shape that had stepped out of the dark right in front of her. Stifling a scream, she turned to run but a large hand gripped her arm, preventing her escape.

"No need to worry, poppet, I'm not going to harm you," came a very reassuring, very masculine voice.

"That's what I was afraid of," she murmured crossly. On closer inspection, she noticed how very young the man was and though he seemed rather dashing, he looked just as dangerous as any other.

"Well, come along. The others will be waiting down by the road." He took her by the arm, not a very gallant means of forcing her to follow him, and proceeded to drag off.

Jamie firmly dug her heels into the ground. "No! I'm not going with you!"

He stopped, surprised by her resistance. "Yes, you are." He didn't seem too upset by her refusal and was more or less amused.

"And what if I won't? What will you do, kill me?" she demanded. The man seemed to be considering his options.

He looked her up and down, and then grinned. "My dear lady, you don't have to do anything you don't wish." This would have offered some kind of reassurance to Jamie, had he not added so chivalrously. "Why! I could just carry you kicking and screaming and all our troubles would be solved." He took her arm firmly and led her toward the road.

"Wait!" Jamie exclaimed once more.

The soldier stopped, very annoyed by the disturbance. He gave a big sigh. "What is it now?"

"My sister, Maggie… I must find her. She's very young and wouldn't last an hour in this place," she rushed out.

The man nodded. "No worries madam, I've already sent out help. Your sister will be here shortly."

"And who, may I ask, are you?" She inquired fiercely.

Her savior stopped abruptly and turned around a wide smirk on his handsome face. "My dear lady, I'm Sirius Black."

**Author's note: For those of you who have read **_**Outlander**_**, you will surely recognize some of the scenes even though they're a bit mixed up to go with the story. Enjoy and review plz. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Author's note: Sorry for any stupid mistakes that may be found in the text and thank you to all the reviewers. C****haracters and story aren't mine, most of this is taken from various books such as **_Saving Grace _**and **_A Kingdome of __Dreams__The few next chapters will be concentrated on Sirius and Jamie_

_Huddled beneath a fallen tree, Maggie watched_ as a soldier rode back into the clearing, leading one of her captor's horses away. From where she hid, she could only see the legs of the animals, the forest floor, and as he dismounted, the legs of the man himself. She should have run deeper into the woods, Maggie decided frantically, but if she had, she might have gotten lost.

The man's legs brought him nearer. He suddenly stopped, and Maggie sensed automatically that his eyes were searching the dark recess of the bushes where she was hidden. He moved abruptly, walking toward her, and she grew frightened as she could no longer breathe properly. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she stared in terror at the tips of his boots only inches from her own.

"All right now," the deep voice boomed in the little clearing. "Come out, milady. You've given us a good chase but it's over now."

Hoping the man was jesting, Maggie pressed further back into her hiding place. "Very well then," he sighed. "I suppose I'll have to come and get you myself." He crouched down and an instant later a big hand thrust through the branches, groping around and finally closing on Maggie's breast.

A squeal of indignant dismay stuck in her throat as his hand snapped open, then closed again slowly, as if he were attempting to identify what he'd found. When he did identify it, he jerked his hand back in shock, then thrust it forward, grabbed hold of Maggie's arm and dragged her out.

"Well, well, well," the man drawled. "It would seem I have found a woodland elf."

Maggie hadn't the courage to strike him as Jamie would have so she simply stared back at him in amazement and managed to glare at him as he threw her on the back of his horse like a sack of grain. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what might happen next. She wished Jamie were there, she would know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dog's camp began to stir to life before the last stars faded from the sky, but Jamie hadn't slept more than an hour all night. Shivering beneath the thin covering of her dress, she stared up at the sky as if begging God to protect Maggie and herself from what evil awaited them.

"Maggie, are you awake?" she whispered when the movements of the men grew louder outside, indicating that all were up and about.

"Yes"

"If that dog questions us, let me do all the talking. I might be able to figure out what he means to do with us now that he is holding us captive. You know as well as I that not all Englishmen can be trusted, especially not this one. His reputation precedes him."

"Yes," she said again, her voice quivering.

"I'm not certain what he will ask, but I know this, if we do not give him the answers he wishes, _he will not be lenient."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily slept through the night. James left the chamber before she awakened. She was thankful for her privacy, she felt so disgusted with her brother that it was nauseating. All the things Jamie had said were most likely true and Sirius probably had done all those terrible things, but the only way to be sure was to question him, face to face.

She tried not to think about it and made her way to Jamie's chamber to see if she could get more out of the girl; anything that would lead her to believe that Sirius didn't commit such a terrible crime would make her feel all the better.

Nanny Macnab opened the door for her. Lily smiled when she saw Jamie was sitting up in bed. Her face was still horribly swollen, of course, the left side was black and blue from bruises, but her eyes looked clear, not gloomy.

"How are you feeling this morning, Jamie?" Lily asked.

"Better, thank you," Jamie answered in a weak, sorry voice.

"She barely ate a speck of the food I carried up," Nanny Macnab interrupted. "She says her throat hurts too much so I'll be going back to the kitchens to fix her up a nice warm soup."

Lily nodded. She kept her gaze on Jamie. "You must eat if you wish to regain your strength."

Jamie shrugged in answer. Lily shut the door behind Nanny Macnab and went over to sit down on the side of the bed next to her patient.

"You do want to get better, don't you?"

Jamie stared at Lily a long minute before answering. "I suppose I'll have to," she whispered. She intentionally tried to change the topic then. "Lady Lillian, I don't think I properly thanked you for your help. I really appreciate you defending me."

"You needn't tank me just yet," Lily objected. "Why did you sound so sad when you said you would probably have to get better?"

Jamie did not answer her and was obviously nervous, for she was twisting the end of her blanket into a knot.

"Will you send me back to England?"

"I don't know," Lily replied. She reached over and placed a hand on top of Jamie's. "Will you be happy to go back?"

"Well yes, of course but…" she rushed out.

She didn't sound very sincere but Lily was determined to get some answers, she wasn't going to demand anything from the battered woman though. She would use patience and understanding. Eventually Jamie would tell her why she was so worried.

She decided to soothe her. "You need not be afraid. You're safe here; no one's going to hurt you. Once you've regained your strength my husband and I will decide what's to be done, but for the meantime, you may stay with us as long as you wish."

Jamie's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. I will never forget your kindness. I… I am weary now, I would like to rest."

Lily immediately stood up. She tucked the covers around the woman, acting like a concerned mother now. She put her hand to Jamie's forehead to make certain she didn't have a fever, then went over to check the pitcher to make sure her patient had enough water to drink.

Jamie appeared to be sound asleep by the time Lily left the chamber. Nanny Macnab went back inside to take over the watch.

A few minutes later, she came down the stairs and found James and Remus waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Is something wrong, husband?" she asked when she spotted the frown on his face.

"Every time I try to talk to the Englishwoman she falls asleep! How long do you think it will be before she is strong enough to answer my questions in greater detail?"

"I don't know, milord," she answered. "You saw what she looked like the day she was brought here. It's going to take time for her to heal. Try to be patient with her," she suggested with a nod. "It's really a miracle that she's alive!"

"I suppose it is," he agreed. "She will be brought back to merry old England tomorrow with a group of my men. I assure you, she will be well protected."

Lillian didn't like hearing that news. She shook her head. "James you must understand that Jamie is in no condition to go anywhere."

James wasn't in the mood to argue with his wife. Tonight would be a better time to discuss what he would do with Jamie Severn.

"Why don't you go outside, wife. It is too fine a day to remain inside."

"Yes, it is a fine day," Lily said. A look of tenderness had come into James' eyes. He was being very unthinking now. She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed him but turned around and left quickly before he could respond.

James watched his wife go outside, then followed and stood on the top step of the keep. He continued to watch her until she disappeared down the hill with two of his men following close behind. He stared off into space for a little while, a scowl slowly forming on his handsome face.

He turned around, signaled to Remus to follow him and vanished up the stairs to his guest's room. He entered quietly and spotted Nanny Macnab in the corner sitting on a stool; the old woman understood her master's silent order and left.

James lifted the stool and set it beside the bed where Jamie lay as stiff as a log. "You may be able to fool my wife, but I can assure, milady, I am not so easily deceived," he announced none too gently. "You can stop pretending, I know you're awake."

Jamie shivered as her eyes came open, shining bright with terror. She said nothing and held her breath, waiting for James to speak.

"You will tell me what I need to know and once you have, I will send you back to your home…" a hiss interrupted his speech.

He stared at Jamie, waiting for a response. She sighed. "We almost escaped, Maggie and I. He caught up with us and took us back to his camp…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As Sirius marched her through the camp, Jamie could feel the __unsympathetic_ rage blazing at her from every soldier and knight she passed. She had made fools of them all by escaping and by evaded them. They hated her for that now, and their hatred was so powerful it made her skin burn. Even their leader seemed angrier at her than he'd been before, Jamie thought, as she quickened her pace to a near run, trying to keep up with him before he ripped her arm off.

Her concern over his fury was suddenly overwhelmed by a more pressing misfortune: Sirius Black was leading her to his tent, not to the one he had formerly assigned to her and her sister.

"I won't go in there!" she cried, jerking backward. Swearing under his breath, Sirius reached out and tossed her over his shoulder. Boorish laughter and cheers rang out all over the clearing as the men witnessed her public embarrassment.

Inside the tent, he dumped her onto the heap of fur rugs on the ground, then stood watching her as Jamie scrambled to a sitting position, and then to her feet. "If you defile me I swear I'll kill you," she cried.

Rage turned his face to steel and his eyes to glittery silver shards. "Defile you?" he repeated with contempt. "The last thing you inspire in me, madam, is lust. You are going to stay in this tent because it is heavily guarded and because I have neither the time nor the patience to chase after you. Furthermore, you're in the center of the camp, anymore attempts at escape will be futile. Don't even try to run, you will not make it passed the pavilion. Is that clear?"

She glowered at him but remained silent, but her refusal to submit to his will angered Sirius all the more. His fists clenched at his sides, he was furious but continued nonetheless. "If you do anything to inconvenience me or anyone else for that matter, I will see to it personally that your life be made a living hell. Do you understand?"

Looking into his harsh, menacing face, Jamie believed he could and would do it given the chance.

"Answer me!" he ordered murderously.

Realizing that he was already pushed passed reason, Jamie swallowed and nodded. He was about to add something when his servant, Neville, entered.

In Neville's arms were the blankets he'd fetched earlier from the ladies' tent, blankets which he'd been handing out to the men due to the cold weather. The boy's face was an exact replica of resentment and disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius snapped.

Neville raised his young, indignant face to his master. "The blankets, milord," he said, turning his accusing gaze on Jamie. "She slashed them instead of mending them. The men were cold enough as it with these but what are they to do now with no protection at all?"

Jamie's heart began to pound in genuine terror. He spoke and his voice was a raw whisper, rasping with rage. "Come here."

Shaking her head, Jamie retreated a step.

"Do not be difficult," he warned as she stepped back again. "I said, come here."

She would rather have jumped off a cliff than go to him. The tent flap was up, but there wasn't any way for her to escape. The men were probably still gathered around waiting to see what would happen next as they had been when Sirius first dragged her in.

Sirius spoke to his squire, but his eye remained fixed on Jamie. "Neville, bring a needle and thread."

"Yes, milord," Neville agreed and scurried over to the corner, retrieving both. He put them on the table beside Sirius, then stood back and watched in surprise as his master merely lifted up the scraps that had once been blankets and held them out to the dark-haired witch who'd destroyed them.

"You are going to fix every one of these," he told her in an unnaturally quiet voice. "And until you do, you will sleep without one of your own just like the rest of my men. As long as they are not warm you will remain cold."

"I… I understand," Jamie said in a wavering voice. She walked forward and reached a shaking hand toward the scraps of cloth he held, but cried out as his big hand shot out and locked around her outstretched wrist.

Yanking her forward with a force that nearly knocked the air out of her. "You spoiled little bitch," he bit out. "Someone should have beaten you a long time ago. However, since they didn't, I will…"

Before she could react, he sat down and in one fluid motion jerked her across his lap. "No!" she gasped, wriggling about, horribly aware of the men who were gathered outside the tent, trying to hear.

"Don't you dare!" she cried, as she attempted to escape his firm hold. He clamped his leg over both of hers and lifted his hand. "This," he said as his hand crashed down against her backside. "Is for your destructiveness… your stupid escape… the blankets you ruined…"

Intending to thrash her until she sobbed and pleaded with him to stop, Sirius continued until his hand ached, but even though she squirmed frantically to avoid it, she never made a sound. He lifted up his hand once more but hesitated, disgusted with himself and deprived of the satisfaction of making her weep and beg for mercy, he shoved her off his lap and stoop up, glaring down at her.

Putting her hand down to the ground, Jamie rose slowly, unsteadily, until she was standing before him. Her head was bent forward, hiding her face form his view, but as he watched, she shuddered trying to stand upright. She looked so small and vulnerable that he felt a twinge of regret. "Jamie…" he bit out.

Her head lifted, and Sirius froze in surprise and admiration for the amazing sight he beheld. Standing there, her hair tumbling all about her like black flames and her huge blue eyes alive with hatred and unshed tears, she slowly raised her hand… a hand which was holding a dagger which she'd obviously managed to steal from his boot as he spanked her.

He'd hurt her and humiliated her, Sirius realized. He softly held out his hand. "Give me the dagger, Jamie."

She raised it higher, aimed, Sirius realized, straight for his heart.

"I will never lay a hand on you again," he continued, talking calmly as young Neville moved behind her, his face murderous as he prepared to defend his lordship.

"Now, give me the dagger." Sirius said, extending his hand to her, confident she would give it to him. She did.

The dagger slashed through the air with the speed of light, aimed straight at his heart. Only his swift reflexes allowed him to deflect the attack with his arm, then twist the blade free of her deadly grip. He jerked her against him and threw his arm around her imprisoning her against his body; bright red blood was already seeping from the gash she'd managed to carve along his cheek near his ear.

"You blood-thirsty little wench!" he savagely yelled. "If you were a man, I would kill you right where you stand!"

Neville was staring at his lord's wound with a fury that far outweighed Sirius'. "I'll fetch the guard…"

"Don't be a fool!" Sirius snapped. "I will deal with her myself."

**Well this is slightly longer than the other chapter and much better in my opinion. Most is taken from Judith Mcnaught if you wish to read her books. I take no credit for the writing only the putting together of the chapters. Please review if you enjoy it and I shall try to update much faster than I have done so far. **


End file.
